Ma nouvelle vie
by Sissyyyyyyyyy
Summary: Je m'appel Stiles.J'ai vécu des choses assez dur ces derniers temps et j'avais besoin d' un break donc j'ai décidé de rejoindre ma cousine Caroline.J'ai toujours était très proche d'elle. Stiles va quitté une ville où il y a des loups garou,pour se retrouver dans une ville où il y a des vampires. Comment va t-il le prendre?Tel est est là question.
1. Chapter 1

Les personages de Teen Wolf et Vampires Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je reprend à partir à la fin de la saison 5 de Vampire Diaries et la fin de saison 3 de Teen Wolf.

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

><p>Je m'appelle Stiles et je vis une situation très difficile en ce moment. Comment vous dire… J'ai été possédé, il y a peu de temps de cela, par un démon japonais. Flippant hein ? Et qu'est-ce qui peut être encore plus flippant que d'être possédé par un chose pareille ? Voir sa meilleure amie mourir de sa main et ne rien pouvoir faire. Cette amie s'appelait Allison et j'ai sa mort sur ma conscience depuis. Je ne supporte plus les regards de Lydia sur moi. Elle fait comme si tout allait bien mais je vois très bien qu'elle ne me voit plus comme avant. Je ne peux plus le supporter alors j'ai décidé de quitter Beacon Hills pendant quelques temps. Je veux rejoindre ma cousine Caroline, habiter chez ma tante Liz. Mon père a eu du mal à accepter cette nouvelle mais il a finalement accepté et je fais mes valises pour me rendre là-bas.<br>Je laisse une lettre pour Scott et les autres pour les prévenir de mon départ. J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas.  
>La route fut très longue pour arriver à Mystic Falls, je n'aurais jamais cru dormir durant tout le trajet. Nous finîmes par arriver dans la ville et mon père prit la décision d'appeler ma tante pour la prévenir de notre arrivée. Elle nous demanda de la rejoindre au commissariat ce que nous fîmes aussitôt.<p>

Je sortis de la voiture en m'étirant de tout mon long, ne sentant plus mon dos à cause de la longueur du trajet. Je vis Liz sortir de son bureau pour nous rejoindre.  
>-Bonjour vous deux, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.<br>- Eh oui ! C'est ça t'habiter aussi loin. D'ailleurs j'ai un petit service à te demander…  
>- D'abord, laisse-moi saluer mon neveu. Comment ça va Stiles ?<br>- Oui je vais bien. Caroline est là ?

-Malheureusement non, elle est à la fac. Je vais appeler Tyler pour qu'il t'emmène la voir.  
>-Tu peux l'appeler maintenant, lança le Shérif, je voudrai te parler en privé.<br>-D'accord, je le fait tout de suite.  
>Liz appela l'ami de sa fille et il accepta de venir chercher le nouvel arrivant. Il fut devant eux quelques dix minutes plus tard. Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de reconnaître Stiles. Il lui fit l'accolade avant de lui dire avec un sourire :<br>-Salut Stiles ça fait plaisir de te voir !  
>-Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir.<br>- On va pas tarder, mieux vaut qu'on se dépêche : Je dois prendre Jérémy avec nous, il veut voir sa sœur.  
>-Ok, on est parti alors. A tout à l'heure papa.<br>Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans la voiture et prirent la direction pour rejoindre leurs amis. Liz et son frère rentrèrent dans son bureau. Elle lui servit un café et ils commencèrent à discuter.  
>-Tu voulais me demander un service ?<br>-Oui, est-ce que tu pourrais garder mon fils chez toi quelques temps ?  
>-Tu m'avais appelé et confié qu'il y avait beaucoup de surnaturel dans votre ville.<br>-Oui, exact mais malheureusement mon fils en a fait les frais récemment.  
>-C'est-à-dire?<br>-Un être surnaturel a pris possession de son corps. Et durant sa possession, il a malheureusement tué deux de ses amis.  
>-Je comprends mieux et sache que notre ville a une sorte de mur anti-surnaturel donc il sera en sécurité ici.<br>-Tant mieux.

Pendant ce temps Tyler et Stiles attendaient le jeune Gilbert devant chez lui. Jeremy arriva et monta directement dans la voiture. Tyler appela Caroline pour lui dire qu'ils arrivaient avec Jeremy en évitant de lui dire que son cousin était là. Cette dernière lui dit qu'elle serait devant la fac avec Elena et Stefan.  
>Une fois arrivés devant la fac, ils se garèrent et sortirent de la voiture. Caroline vit en premier Jeremy et Tyler. Puis elle manqua de crier de surprise en voyant son cousin.<br>-Non ce n'est pas… dites-moi… que je rêve !  
>-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, demanda Stefan.<br>-Stiles est avec Tyler et Jeremy.  
>-Qui est-ce ?<br>-C'est mon cousin.  
>-Salut tout le monde, dit Jeremy.<br>-Stiles je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tyler tu aurais pu me dire que mon cousin était là.  
>-Je voulais te faire une surprise.<br>-Je te présente Stefan un ami et tu te rappelles d'Elena ?  
>-Je suis content de te connaître depuis le temps que ma chère cousine me parle de toi.<br>-Moi aussi.  
>-Comme oublier Elena et tu es toujours aussi belle.<br>-Merci, tu as beaucoup changé en deux ans.  
>-Dans le bon sens j'espère.<br>-Oui.  
>-Sans trop vouloir te déranger...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?<br>-J'avais besoin de faire un break, quoi de mieux que de passer du temps avec ma cousine ?  
>Soudain le téléphone de Stiles sonna c'était Scott. Il s'écarta pour lui répondre.<p>

-Bonjour Scott.  
>-Tu m'expliques ? J'arrive chez moi, je tombe sur une lettre de ta part et via cette lettre j'apprends que tu as quitté la ville.<br>-J'ai besoin de faire un break.  
>-Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça et ce n'est pas de ta faute.<br>-Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que j'ai fait...  
>-Tu étais possédé, coupa Scott.<br>-N'empêche que Allisson est morte par ma faute. Je vais devoir te laissera, à plus tard.  
>-Mais...<br>Stiles raccrocha son téléphone et se dirigea vers ses amis. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Caroline avait écouté toute la conversation. Il se mit à côté d'elle.

-Stiles tu vas bien ? Tu es blanc comme un linge.  
>-C'est probablement car je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin.<br>-Il y un stand de hot dog à côté je vais t'en chercher un, tu viens avec moi Elena ?  
>Ils arrivèrent au stand et elle en profita pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait entendu.<br>-J'ai écouté la conversation de Stiles et j'ai appris quelque chose.  
>-Caroline ! , s'exclama Elena.<br>-Bon tu ne veux pas savoir...  
>-Si raconte.<br>-Il était au téléphone avec un certain Scott. Apparemment une de leurs amies est morte.  
>-Et alors ?<br>-Ce serait Stiles qui l'aurait tué mais il était possédé.  
>-Tu veux dire que où il habitait il y a des êtres surnaturels ?!<br>-Je crois que mon cher cousin me doit des explications.  
>-Je pense que ça peut attendre demain.<br>-Je vais attendre demain mais ce soir je vais mener ma petite enquête.  
>-D'accord.<br>-Voici votre hot dog.  
>-Merci.<p>

Les filles rejoignirent leurs amis. Caroline donna le hot dog à son cousin. Elle croisa le regard de Stefan. Elle comprit à son regard qu'il avait tout entendu. Puis elle tourna vers Stiles est lui demanda.  
>-Ça te dit passer la soirée avec nous ?<br>-Pourquoi pas.  
>-Génial. Un petit resto ça vous dit ?<br>-Oui par contre il faut que je prévienne mon père.  
>-Je vais appeler ma mère.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composant rapidement le numéro de sa mère.

-Bonsoir Maman !  
>-Bonsoir Caroline. Alors ton cousin ?<br>-Pour une surprise, ça a été une surprise ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir !  
>-Nous voulions te faire une surprise !<br>-D'accord, je vois. Dit, il peut passer la soirée avec nous ou doit-il rentrer ?  
>-Oui bien sûr, il faut que ton cousin se change les idées en ce moment.<br>-Je sais, d'ailleurs tu m'as caché des choses à ce sujet.  
>-Nous en parlerons demain. Je viendrai te voir avec ton oncle. Pour l'instant profite de la présence de Stiles.<br>-C'est ça, à demain.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste avant de rejoindre ses amis qui semblaient s'entendre à merveille avec le petit nouveau. Celui-ci semblait plutôt à l'aise si on ignorait son petit tic nerveux. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et ils prirent la route vers un petit restaurant du coin où se rencontraient de nombreux étudiants.  
>Sur la route, Stiles et Caroline discutaient de tout et de rien, le sourire aux lèvres.<br>Ils finirent par arriver et ils s'installèrent en terrasse avant de passer commande.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps à Beacon Hill , Scott était toujours sous le choc suit au départ soudain de son meilleur ami. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il prit la décision de réunir la meute chez Derek pour en parler. Ils n'étaient pas au courant du départ impromptu de Stiles.<br>Quand il fut arrivé, il salua tout le monde et fut surpris de voir Peter à leurs côtés.

-Pourquoi nous avoir tous réuni ? S'étonna Lydia  
>-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Fit-il en baissant le regard<br>-Laquelle? Demanda Derek  
>-Stiles est parti… il a quitté la ville.<br>-Où ça ?  
>-Je ne sais pas...Quoi que j'aie peut-être mon idée. Je sais qu'une fois il a été en vacances à Mystic Falls. Il a de la famille là-bas.<br>-Tu as bien dit Mystic falls ? ,demanda Peter.  
>-Oui. Pourquoi?<br>-Car j'y ai fait un bref passage il y a quelques années. J'avais entendu des histoires sur l'existence des vampires pendant la guerre de sécession. Cette ville est très mystique.  
>-Tu crois vraiment à ces histoires ?<br>-Pourquoi pas, parmi nous il y a des loups garou et une Banshee.  
>-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Ajouta Lydia.<p>

Le loup garou haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. Scott, lui, faisait les cent pas, bras croisés. Il finit par redresser la tête, son regard se promenant sur un peu toute la bande.

-Nous allons nous y rendre.

Ils acquièrent avant de se donner rendez-vous deux jours plus tard pour partir vers la ville où avait fui Stiles. 

* * *

><p>Retour au restaurant, Stiles, malgré ce qui lui était arrivé, n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour. Les gens autour de lui n'arrêtaient pas de rire à chaque petite anecdote. Il sourit quand il vit Caroline essuyer une larme au coin de son œil, alors qu'Elena évitait de recracher sa boisson sur la table.<p>

-Je vois que tu as toujours ton sens de l'humour !  
>-Je ne l'ai jamais perdu !<br>-Par contre… Je n'ai pas très bien compris mais tu comptes habiter ici ? demanda Tyler  
>-Pendant quelques temps oui. J'avais envie de changer d'air.<p>

Elena et Caroline échangèrent un regard avant de faire mine de ne rien connaître du passé de Stiles. La brune passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui demander avec un sourire :

-Tu vas t'inscrire au lycée ?  
>-Oui, je pense que mon père gère les inscriptions avec ma tante.<br>-Je te ferais une visite guidée alors, lâcha Jeremy  
>-Je ne serai pas seul, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.<br>-On va peut-être y aller car je travaille demain moi ! s'exclama Jeremy.  
>-On y va, s'exclama Stiles. Caroline on se revoit dans la semaine dès que tu peux, d'accord ?<br>-Oui, je t'appellerai, il n'y a pas de problème.  
>-Merci pour cette soirée. Au revoir. Passe une bonne fin de soirée Stiles !<br>-Au revoir les gars et faite attention sur la route ! Sourit Caroline  
>-Oui Maman, répondit Stiles à sa cousine avec un petit sourire.<br>-Stiles ! s'exclama t'elle en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Puis les garçons partirent enfin et prirent la direction de Mystic Falls. Ils déposèrent Jeremy et lui donnèrent rendez-vous demain après-midi au Mystic Grill. Tyler déposa le nouvel arrivant à la maison de la famille Forbes. Stiles rentra chez sa Tante et il la rejoignit au salon.

-Bonsoir Stiles. Alors cette soirée c'est bien passée ?  
>-Oui, les amis de Caroline sont très sympa et je les connaissais tous à part Stefan. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé pendant la soirée mais je pense que c'est un chic type.<br>-C'est quelqu'un très bien, en effet.  
>-Demain après-midi j'ai rendez-vous au Mystic Grill avec Tyler et Jeremy. Ils sont plutôt cool.<br>-Ta Jeep arrive demain matin. Tu pourras te déplacer sans embêter ta Tante. Lui expliqua son père  
>- D'accord. On reprend cette conversation demain matin ? Avec tout ça, je suis explosé et une bonne nuit de sommeil m'attend !<br>-Bonne nuit Stiles.  
>-Bonne nuit mon fils. <p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il prit sa douche et rejoignit la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa tante et son père y étaient déjà installés. Une tasse de café entre les mains, ils ne le lâchaient pas du regard.<p>

-Bonjour Stiles, tu as bien dormi ? demanda sa tante  
>-Oui, très bien et vous ?<br>-Très bien aussi et ta Jeep est arrivée. Répondit son père.  
>-Génial.<br>-Tu ne fais pas le fou avec.  
>-Comment veux-tu ? Elle est dans un sale état, il faut que je la ménage un peu.<br>-Voilà. Je suis sûr que tu ne feras pas l'imbécile avec.  
>-La confiance règne ça fait toujours plaisir, souffla Stiles.<br>-Stiles, reprit son père.  
>-C'est bon je me tais.<p>

La matinée passa vite pour le jeune homme qui avait à peine ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire de sa nouvelle chambre. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et de se précipiter au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait rendez-vous avec les garçons au Mystic Grill mieux valait ne pas être en retard. Il réclama quelques billets à son père avant de filer en voiture.  
>Il tapait le volant du bout des doigts, sifflotant gaiement un air célèbre quand son pied appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein : Une voiture était garée sur le bas-côté et une jeune femme semblait en proie à une certaine inquiétude. Il quitta son véhicule et alla la rejoindre pour savoir s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il allait s'apprêter à l'interpeller quand elle se retourna subitement. Il se figea net dans son mouvement, ayant un geste de recul. Il se frotta les yeux avant de secouer la tête, surpris. Cette femme était le sosie d'Elena. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, elle marchait tel un prédateur qui marchait doucement vers sa proie. Il tenta de fuir vers sa voiture, effrayé par cette ressemblance mais elle finit par s'arrêter, croisant les bras.<p>

-Tu as perdu ta langue ?, demanda ironiquement la jeune femme.  
>-C'est que vous ressemblez fortement à une amie de ma cousine Caroline.<br>-Caroline ? Comme Caroline Forbes ?  
>-Euh… fit-il, méfiant. Vous êtes en panne d'après ce que je vois.<br>-Non, j'ai décidé de camper ici ! rétorqua-t-elle. Bien sûr que je suis en panne !  
>-On se calme ! C'était une simple constatation ! Je peux atteler votre voiture à la mienne et vous emmenez à un garage.<br>-C'est gentil de ta part ! Je ne pensais pas que des gars comme ça existaient encore à notre époque. Quel est ton nom monsieur le Gentleman ?  
>-Stiles.<br>-Eh bien Stiles, je ne refuse pas ton aide.

Elle lui sourit, toujours amusée, ce qui déstabilisa le garçon qui ne trouva pas mieux que d'atteler la voiture de la mystérieuse femme. Le voyage se fit dans le silence, il ne lâchait pas le rétroviseur du regard. La jeune femme semblait s'amuser fortement dans la situation et elle le fixait, elle aussi, avec curiosité. Il finit par se garer devant un garage et il sortit de sa voiture pour l'aider à détacher son véhicule. Elle le remercia avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment. Il sourit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avant de remonter dans sa voiture. Puis il se traita d'idiot en se rendant compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé son prénom. Il frappa un bon coup sur le bord du volant avant de prendre le chemin du Mystic Grill.

-Salut les gars ! Désolé pour le retard j'ai dû aider une jeune femme, elle était en panne.  
>-Dit donc ! Tu ne perds pas ton temps ! se moqua Jérémy<br>-Hein, Hein très drôle. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est typique dans votre ville mais elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Elena.

Jeremy et Matt échangèrent un regard choqué alors que Stiles haussa les épaules. Ce fut Jeremy qyi prit la parole.

-Elle t'a dit comment elle s'appelait ?  
>-Non… Je ne lui ai pas demandé.<p>

Matt hocha la tête et fit un signe à son ami qui s'empara de son portable.

-D'accord, répondit Jeremy. Je viens de me souvenir que je devais appeler une amie. Je reviens toute de suite.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et tenta de poser une question mais Matt détourna rapidement le sujet et lui parla du dernier match de football de la veille.  
>Le petit dernier Gilbert fila dehors, s'empressant d'appeler sa sœur. Celle-ci répondit quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement énervée.<p>

-Jeremy ! J'ai cours ! Tu t'en souviens ?  
>-On s'en fout Elena, il y a bien plus grave que tes cours !<br>-Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
>-On a un petit problème je pense.<br>-Quoi encore ?  
>-Je pense que Katherine est revenue à la vie.<br>-Et je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Comment veux-tu qu'elle est réussie à passer l'ancre ?  
>-Il a suffit qu'elle ait profité de l'agitation chaotique pour se glisser discrètement dans notre monde sans que Bonnie ne s'en rende compte. Tu te souviens à quel point elle peut-être sournoise.<br>-Tu as des preuves au moins ?  
>-Pas vraiment mais Stiles nous a dit qu'il a dépanné une fille qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et à mon bon souvenir, je ne pense pas avoir des sœurs jumelles.<br>- Bon d'accord, j'en parle à Caroline. Mais j'ai des doutes. Elle est partie pour de bon. Bonnie nous l'avait affirmé.  
>-Tout le monde peut se tromper.<p>

Elena rejoignit Caroline et Stefan à l'entrée de l'Université. Ses deux amis ne se parlaient pas et lz fixaient avec une certaine curiosité. Ils se demandaient bien ce qu'elle leur voulait.  
>La vampire leur expliqua brièvement la situation. Les deux étudiants échangèrent un regard choqués avant de lui dire que cette histoire était tout simplement impossible mais Elena leur demanda de la croire et d'au moins envisager cette possibilité. Ils finirent par accepter et Caroline lui promit d'en parler à sa mère.<br>Elle donna rendez-vous à sa mère à la frontière de la ville et fut surprise de la voir déjà là, mains dans les poches, accompagnée de son frère.

-Bonjour Maman, Oncle S.  
>-Bonjour Caroline, tu as bien changé. Ta mère m'a dit que ça se passait bien à la fac.<br>-Oui ça va. Oui vous ne m'avez pas tout dit concernant Stiles. J'ai entendu une conversation avec son meilleur ami Scott.  
>-D'accord, je vais tout te raconter mais avant cela il faut que je te dise que ta mère m'a tout raconter concernant Mystic Falls et que tu sois un vampire.<br>-D'accord, je ne te ferais pas de mal ni à toi et ni à Stiles.  
>-Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Concernant ce qui arrivé à Stiles faut que je commence par le début.<p>

A la fin du récit de ce dernier Caroline ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Mais elle n'oublia pas de dire à sa mère que Katherine était peut-être de retour parmi eux, qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle vivait à Mystic Falls. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Sa mère lui promit de faire de son mieux et Caroline prit la route pour rejoindre Alaric, Enzo et Stefan.

-Bonsoir Alaric et Enzo.  
>-Bonsoir Caroline, s'exclamèrent les deux hommes.<br>-Tu as appris quelque chose d'après ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone, s'exclama Elena.  
>-Oui, je vais abréger. Beacon Hills, la ville d'où vient mon cousin, a aussi sa part de surnaturel. Le meilleur ami de Stiles, qui s'appelle Scott, est devenu un loup garou suite à une morsure par un Alpha. Le premier à avoir été au courant c'est mon cousin. Apparement ce n'est pas le seul : il y a une meute. Il y a aussi Banshee qui s'appelle Lydia. Je vais en venir à Stiles : il a été possédé par un démon, il a tué deux de ses amis dont Alison avec qu'il était très proche. Depuis il s'en veut énormément et il n'arrive pas à oublier.<br>-D'accord, on c'est tout ce que c'est et ce que ça implique, répondit Stefan. C'est-à-dire tuer des personnes n'est pas une chose facile . Surtout quand les personnes étaient chères à votre cœur.  
>-Oui, j'espère qu'il va pouvoir passer outre et se tourner vers le présent. En tout cas je vais tout faire pour, expliqua Caroline.<br>-Tu vas lui dire pour nous ? demanda Alaric.  
>-Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.<br>-Tu as raison, répondit Elena. J'ai fait l'erreur avec Jenna et j'en ai payé les conséquences…  
>-Oui c'est vrai.<p>

Stiles était toujours avec Tyler et Jeremy. Ils faisaient une partie de billard au Mystic Grill, quand une jeune femme rentra. Stiles redressa la tête et la reconnut tout de suite. Il donna un coup de coude à Jeremy qui suivit son regard et se figea sur place. La femme les avait rejoints, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres.

-Bonsoir tout le monde.  
>-Au revoir Katherine, répondit Jeremy.<br>-Ce n'est pas gentil tout ça. Et les bonnes manières ? Oubliées peut-être ?  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? s'énerva Matt<br>-Doucement blondinet, je viens voir mon sauveur de ce matin.  
>Stiles sursaute et se pointa du doigt alors que Katherine opinait du chef. Il remarqua les regards énervées des deux autres garçons et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se tramait autour de cette jeune femme.<br>-Bon je vois que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ! Je vais donc vous laisser mais avant, je tiens à te remercier une dernière fois Stiles. (Elle s'approcha de lui, faisant mine de lui prendre la main, l'embrassant sur la joue.) Passe une bonne fin de journée et peut-être à une prochaine fois.  
>-C'est ça, grogna Jeremy. Fout le camp avant que je ne t'arrache la tête.<br>-Le petit Gilbert s'énerve comme c'est mignon.

Elle quitta le restaurant, un sourire satisfait sur le visage alors que Matt et Jeremy s'étaient retrouvés seuls, échangeant des messes basses. Stiles baissa les yeux vers sa main qu'il ouvrit légèrement, un bout de papier froissé se trouvait dans le creux de sa main et il reconnut comme ce qui semblait être un numéro.  
>Stiles était rentré dans sa chambre, posant le bout de papier sur sa table, intrigué par le comportement étrange des garçons à l'égard de Katherine. Qui était-elle pour les rendre fous de rage ?<br>Alors qu'il allait se coucher, il reçut un SMS de Caroline qui lui donnait rendez-vous le lendemain. Il lui répondit positivement avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos avis sa fait plaisir.

J'espère que le retour de Katherine vous fait plaisir.

Je rappel que les personnages de Vampire Diaries et de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin à Beacon Hills, Scott chargea sa voiture puis se mit en route pour aller au loft. Une fois arrivé, le reste de la meute arriva petit à petit et Derek décida de prendre l'Alpha à part.<p>

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler?  
>-J'aurais juste une question : Que comptes-tu faire avec Stiles ?<br>-Comment-ça?  
>-Tu veux le faire revenir de force ou bien juste lui parler ?<br>-Je veux lui parler et qu'il me dise pourquoi, il est parti. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
>-Alors pourquoi emmener tout le monde avec toi ?<br>-Ils font tous partie de la famille.  
>-Et s'il ne veut pas te parler ?<br>-Je le connais, il ne fera jamais ça.  
>-Bon je m'impatiente. On y va ? s'énerva Peter<br>-Oh ça va, on ne t'a pas forcé à venir non plus, rétorqua Lydia  
>-Bon vous deux, taisez-vous. On y va.<p>

Ils montèrent en voiture et firent route vers Beacon Hills bien déterminés à comprendre les raisons du départ de leur ami.

Stiles était réveillé depuis quelques minutes. Il finit par se lever et alla prendre sa douche avant de rejoindre la cuisine, un petit sourire sur le visage. Sa tante était à table et il la rejoignit, la saluant au passage. Ils attendirent en silence le père de Stiles qui terminait les préparatifs pour repartir dans sa ville.  
>Il fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, l'air triste. Il posa deux mains sur les épaules de son fils qui lui jeta un regard curieux.<p>

-Stiles je vais devoir partir car la route va être très longue. Mais avant j'ai des petites choses à te dire.  
>-Je t'écoute, répondit Stiles.<br>-Déjà n'oublie pas que tu reprends les cours demain.  
>-Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? Tu as mis des notes partout !<br>-Soit gentil avec ta tante et tu obéis à ce qu'elle te demandera faire.  
>-Oui papa, souffla Stiles, tu as d'autres directives à me dire peut-être ?<br>-Non ça ira, Ah une dernière chose. Tu vas me manquer.  
>-Toi aussi mais n'en profite pas pour manger n'importe quoi.<br>-Bon tu viens dire au revoir.  
>-Oui.<p>

Le père et le fils se firent une accolade pour se dire au revoir. Liz embrassa une dernière fois son frère, puis ils l'accompagnèrent à sa voiture. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner et rentrèrent à la maison.  
>Ils partirent faire leurs petites affaires chacun de leur côté avant que Liz ne propose à son neveu de venir manger avec elle au Mystic Grill. Il accepta et elle lui dit de le rejoindre en voiture : le Jeune homme avait un rendez-vous avec sa cousine en début d'après-midi.<br>Arrivés au restaurant, ils prirent une table éloignée des autres pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.  
>-Stiles il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, plus exactement de Katherine. Je sais que tu as rendez-vous Caroline cet après-midi et écoute bien ce qu'elle va te dire surtout au son sujet.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec elle à la fin ?!  
>-Tu comprendras après les explications de Caroline, juste méfie-toi d'elle comme de la peste.<br>-Je ferais attention, souffla Stiles, comme d'habitude. Moi qui pensait venir ici pour être tranquille.  
>-Bonjour vous deux, dit Matt qui interrompit leurs conversations.<br>-Salut Matt.  
>-Bonjour Matt. Je vais prendre un hamburger avec des frites.<br>-La même chose pour moi.  
>-Ok, je vous apporte ça dès que c'est prêt.<p>

De son côté, Caroline avait demandé à Stefan de venir avec elle. Ce dernier était celui qui connaissait le mieux Katherine.  
>Maintenant qu'ils avaient la certitude que cette dernière était bel et bien en vie. Ils allaient tout dire à Stiles mais le fait qu'il connaissait tous qu'il y avait à savoir sur les loups garou.<br>Comment allait-il prendre le fait que les vampires existent aussi? Qu'elle même en soit un? Elle se posait des tonnes de question durant le trajet.  
>Stefan voyait bien qu'elle était pensive mais il lui donna un sourire réconfortant. Le verdict allait enfin sonner. Ils arrivèrent et son cousin était déjà arrivé. Il attendait appuyé contre sa Jeep. Il se demandait pourquoi ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à l'entrée de la ville. Ils allaient avoir toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis son arrivée en ville.<p>

-Bonjour Stiles, tu vas bien ? demanda Stefan.  
>-Oui ça va mais je me pose pleins de questions auquel j'attends des réponses. Et toi ça va?<br>-Oui comme toujours. .Bon on va commencer.  
>Caroline et Stefan se regardèrent puis cette dernière souffla un bon coup.<br>-Déjà il faut je te dise que je suis au courant de qui s'est passé à Beacon Hills et aussi de tout le surnaturel qui existe là-bas. Je suis au courant pour les loups garou et qu'une de tes amies est une Banshee. Je sais aussi que tu as perdu deux de tes amis.  
>-Je vois que mon père vous a tout dit et il vous a dit aussi que j'étais un assassin ?<p>

Une larme perla sur la joue de Stiles, sa cousine s'approcha et lui dit :

-Ne dit pas ça tu n'es plus toi-même, tu étais possédé.  
>-Caroline à raison, je sais qu'il te faudra du temps. Je parle en connaissance de cause, répondit Stefan. On a des secrets à te révéler.<br>-Lesquels ?  
>-Ce qu'on va te dire, il faudra que tu en parles à personne.<br>-D'accord. Toute façon j'ai l'habitude des secrets. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pour Katherine?  
>-Oui on va le faire mais pour cela, ils que je te dise une chose importante.<br>Caroline prit son courage à deux mains et pria de toutes ses forces que son cousin ne la fuit pas après cela. Elle regarda une dernière fois Stefan qu'il l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son cousin.  
>-Je suis un vampire.<br>-Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? , demanda Stiles.  
>-Tu as bien entendu mon cher cousin, je suis un vampire.<br>-Mais comment c'est possible? Comment c'est arrivé?  
>-Calme-toi, souffle un bon coup.<br>-Toi aussi tu es un vampire ? , demanda Stiles en regardant Stefan.  
>-Oui.<br>-Maintenant tu vas comprendre pourquoi je déteste autant Katherine car c'est à cause d'elle que je suis comme ça.  
>-Katherine est un vampire aussi ?!, demanda Stiles.<br>-Elle a était pendant plus de 500 ans mais grâce à un remède elle est redevenue humaine.  
>- Ca conserve bien le vampirisme, répondit ce dernier. Je comprends pourquoi Caroline la déteste mais toi Stefan. C'est quoi ta raison si ce n'est pas indiscret.<br>-La même chose à peu de chose prêt sauf qu'elle a joué avec mes sentiments, qu'elle m'a hypnotisé pour que je boive son sang, j'ai reçu un coup de fusil et je suis mort. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai appris, que j'étais en transition pour devenir un vampire.  
>-C'était il y a combien de temps?<br>-Il y a plus de cent ans.  
>-Vous avez d'autre chose à m'apprendre ? Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres vampires ?<br>-Oui. Il y a Elena et aussi Enzo et Alaric mais tu ne les connais pas encore. Tu as du te poser la question pourquoi on t'a donné rendez-vous à l'entrée de la ville ?  
>-Exact.<br>-Il y a un mur anti-surnaturel, tous ceux qui sont vampire, loup garou ect... ne peuvent pas y accéder.  
>- Ca fait comme une barrière de protection.<br>-Voilà exactement.  
>-Il y a deux voitures qui arrivent, s'exclama Stiles puis regarda attentivement et il reconnut les deux voitures. Non ce n'est pas vrai, ils ont fait toutes cette route quand même.<br>-Tu m'expliques Stiles ? demanda Caroline.  
>-C'est mes amis qui arrivent.<br>Scott fut le premier à descendre de sa voiture, il fut suivi par le reste de la meute, Lydia et Kira. Il arriva devant son meilleur ami et regarda les deux personnes en se demandant qui ils étaient. Stiles en voyant cela décida de faire les présentations.  
>-Je vous présente ma cousine Caroline et voici Stefan.<br>-Je suis Scott le meilleur ami de Stiles. Voici Lydia, Kira, Derek, Isaac et Peter.  
>-Pourquoi vous êtes venus?<br>-Je voulais te parler et tu ne réponds pas à mes coups de téléphone.  
>-Je t'ai tout dit dans ma lettre.<br>-Tu es comme un frère pour moi et je veux être là pour t'aider.  
>-Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que quand je vous vois ça me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé.<br>-Je peux te parler en privé ? , demanda Scott.  
>-Ils sont au courant de tout, tu peux parler devant eux.<br>-Comment ça au courant de tout ? , s'exclama Derek en se rapprochant dangereusement de Stiles.  
>- Tu fais attention à ce que tu fais, prévient Caroline en se mettant entre les deux avec sa vitesse vampirique.<br>-J'ai une question : comment tu as fait pour arriver aussi vite ? , demanda Lydia.  
>-Je pense qu'on peut parler calmement, répondit Stefan. Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous tenez beaucoup à Stiles et Caroline adore son cousin. On est tous d'accord sur un point on veut tous qu'il aille mieux.<br>-Je suis d'accord mais apparemment vous êtes au courant de ce qu'on est. Ce serait logique que nous le soyons aussi.  
>-Ce n'est pas faux, répondit Caroline. Stefan tu es d'accord pour qu'on leur dise?<br>-Ok mais vous nous promettez de ne rien dire à personne.  
>Ils hochèrent tous de la tête positivement.<br>-Nous sommes des vampires.  
>-Peter tu avais raisons, signala Scott.<br>-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes des vampires? Questionna Isaac.  
>-Pour ma part ça fait trois ans et pour Stefan ça fait bien plus.<br>-C'est-à-dire?  
>-Je suis devenu un vampire en 1865.<p>

Une silhouette familière apparut à coté de Stefan qui eut un geste de recul alors que la jeune femme souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle salua tout le monde d'un geste de la main avant de lâcher :

-C'est grâce à moi ça.  
>-Katherine dégage d'ici, ça ne te concerne pas, grogna Caroline.<br>- Tout doux blondie, j'ai bien le droit de faire une petite balade !  
>-Tu as de la chance qu'il y aie un mur anti-surnaturel qui protège Mystic Falls.<br>-C'est pour ça que je vie ici idiot !  
>-Pour Klaus aussi j'imagine.<br>-Tu imagines bien mon cher Stefan. Je parie que vous avez tout dit à Stiles me concernant mais en oubliant quelques détails.  
>-Oui, on lui a tout dit ce qu'on avait à lui dire mais on pas eu le temps de dire le reste.<br>-Je vais me faire le plaisir de raconter l'histoire à ses amis.  
>-A vrai dire on n'en a pas grand-chose à faire, répondit Lydia. Mais vas-y fait toi plaisir si ça t'amuse.<br>-Aussi garce que moi à ce que je vois. Ça me plaît. Bref, Je suis devenue, il y a 500 ans pour éviter de servir de sacrifice humain à Klaus, un vampire de la famille d'origine. J'ai pris la fuite et pour se venger il a tué toute ma famille mais pas que ça je ne l'avais jamais raconté à personne. Si vous voulez demander à Klaus il vous dira la même chose. Avant de devenir vampire, j'ai eu un enfant hors mariage.  
>- Ca on le sait déjà, affirma Caroline.<br>-Mais ce tu ne sais pas qui était le père de ma fille et comment il s'appelait. Et que Klaus l'a tué aussi pour me faire souffrir. Il s'appelait Maxence Stilinski. J'ai une vieille photo pour confirmer mes dire. Lydia tu pourrais t'approcher s'il te plaît.  
>Elle donna la photo à Lydia et cette dernière regarda attentivement la photo et fut sous le choc. Le jeune homme ressemblait comme de goutte d'eau à Stiles.<br>-Oh mon dieu, s'horrifia Lydia.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Questionna Stefan. Je peux voir la photo s'il te plaît ?<br>Stefan regarda la photo puis la donna à Stiles.  
>-Maintenant je vais vous laissez. Au revoir tout le monde. Au revoir Stiles et tu sais comment me joindre.<br>Katherine partit après avoir lâcher sa bombe.

-Si j'ai bien compris c'est un vampire ! , s'exclama Derek. Comment ça se fait qu'elle puisse vivre à Mystic Falls.  
>-Elle est redevenue humaine après avoir pris un remède contre le vampirisme, affirma Stefan. Ma petite Caroline est-ce que tu...<br>-Appelez Klaus, coupa-t-elle. Oui je le fais tout de suite mais avant Stiles fait ton plus joli sourire.  
>Elle prit une photo de son cousin et l'envoya à Klaus. Ni une ni deux ce dernier l'appela.<br>-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as envoyé une photo du sosi du grand amour de cette chère Katherine.  
>-Donc tu confirmes ce qu'elle a dit.<br>-Ce qu'elle a dit...Tu veux dire qu'elle est de retour parmi les vivants ?!  
>-Elle a du profiter de l'ouverture faite par Bonnie pour revenir du royaume des morts.<br>-C'est du Katherine Pierce dans toute sa splendeur. Enfin bref. Oui je confirme ce qu'elle a dit.  
>Stefan et la meute de loup écoutaient la conversation au même temps.<br>-Stefan est avec toi ?  
>-Oui il est là, dit-elle en regardant Stefan.<br>-Stefan toutes mes condoléances pour ton frère.  
>-Je vais te laisser Klaus.<br>-Au revoir ma douce.  
>Stefan échangea un bref regard avec Scott. Stiles qui ne comprenait pas.<br>-Pourquoi tu as envoyé un regard compatissant à Stefan ?  
>-J'ai écouté la conversation comme le reste de la meute.<br>-Sache qu'on a le même pouvoir pour l'ouïe, s'exclama Caroline.  
>-Ça ne va pas être pratique pour avoir des conversations privé, souffla Stiles.<br>-Tu comptes appeler la belle brune ? , se moqua Peter.  
>-Je te jure que tu fais ça je t'étripe, affirma Caroline.<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Stiles en souriant.  
>-Que tu me dises ça m'inquiète encore plus.<br>-J'ai le même pressentiment, affirma Scott.  
>-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? , demanda Isaac.<br>-Je propose qu'on rejoigne mes amis. Toute façon, il y a que Danny qui peut aller à Mystic falls.  
>-Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? , demanda Peter.<br>-Avec ma cousine jamais.  
>-Je confirme, répondit Stefan.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le 4ème chapitres

J'espère que sa vous plaira :)

Je rappel que les personnages de Teen Wolf et Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas .

* * *

><p>Avant de monter en voiture, Caroline envoya un message à Elena, Alaric et Enzo pour qu'ils se rejoignent tous chez Stefan. Elle fit de même avec les trois inséparables, leur demandant d'amener à manger.<br>La voiture démarra et prit la direction de la nouvelle propriété du jeune Salvatore : Celle-ci se situait en plein milieu de la forêt, loin des regards indiscrets, loin de tout problème.  
>Ils furent arrivés et ils quittèrent le véhicule pour rejoindre la bâtisse, ils y pénétrèrent curieux. Caroline tourna un regard vers Stefan qui ne les avait pas suivis, il lui fit un signe de tête et elle comprit. Il partait chasser comme à son habitude. Il partit donc dans les bois, en quête d'animaux à tuer pour s'abreuver comme bon lui sembler.<br>De son côté, Caroline avait sorti de la glacière des poches de sang et elle se mit à boire avec un soupire.

-C'est dégoûtant, s'exclama Stiles en détournant le regard, Où est parti Stefan ?  
>-Chasser. Il se nourrit seulement du sang des animaux.<br>-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Demanda Caroline après avoir bu à sa soif.  
>-Ce ne serait pas de refus, répondit Peter.<p>

Elle s'exécuta avec toute la gentillesse que pouvait avoir une maîtresse de maison, ils la remercièrent et elle leur sourit avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle tourna un regard vers la porte d'entrée. Elena pénétra dans la demeure, Lydia eut un geste de recule et glissa un regard vers Derek, ce qui n'échappa pas à Stiles. Il prit donc la parole :

-Je vous présente Elena.  
>-Mais elle ressemble à Ka...<br>-Je lui ressemble mais je ne suis pas aussi garce qu'elle répondit Elena  
>-Je vois…<br>-Où est Stefan?  
>-Il est parti en forêt.<br>-J'ai une petite question? Il n'a pas peur que quelqu'un se rende compte que l'écosystème est menacé par un monstre sanguinaire ? Non mais parce que s'il…

Stiles fut coupé par Derek qui lui donna une brusque tape derrière la tête en le foudroyant du regard. Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque en jurant et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Il rencontra la mine déconfite de Stefan qui s'essuyait le coin des lèvres avec indifférence. Le brun comprit son erreur et fit la grimace.

-Eh ! Tu m'as fait mal. Je te rappelle je suis un humain et toi un méchant loup garou. Ce n'est pas équitable en plus.  
>-Stiles.<br>-Oui ?  
>-La ferme.<br>-Bonjour Stefan, fit Elena.

Stiles reporta son attention sur le vampire et se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de lui dire, désolé :

-Stefan cette phrase que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas méchant...enfin si peut-être en voyant ta tête...mais c'est sorti tout seul je ne voulais pas...c'était une blague. Dit quelque chose car je vais finir par faire un discours d'une heure et je ne pense pas que les autres vont en être ravis.

Scott, en voyant son meilleur ami parler comme il faisait jadis, était heureux et laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Il croisa les bras, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Son meilleur ami le foudroya du regard avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches.

-Ça te fait rire de me voir m'enfoncer c'est ça ?  
>-Non pas vraiment, c'est seulement que tu redeviens le Stiles que j'ai toujours connu.<br>-ah ah très drôle, souffla Stiles, je suis désolé si je t'ai dit quelque chose qui t'ait blessé.  
>-La phrase que tu m'as dite tout à l'heure m'a seulement fait penser à mon frère. Il est mort alors tu comprends…<br>-Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.  
>-Bon, moi j'ai faim, s'exclama Isaac<br>-Les pizzas arrivent, lui répondit Caroline.

Aussitôt dit, les garçons arrivèrent, pizzas dans les mains, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Stiles échangea un regard amusé avec sa cousine avant de voir que Lydia l'observait de loin. Elle avait croisé les bras et un air triste abîmait son visage. Il fit une grimace avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule de la blonde pour lui dire qu'il revenait rapidement.  
>Il s'approcha doucement de Lydia, lui souriant avec hésitation. Elle parut surprise de le voir là et faillit s'écarter brusquement quand il la prit par le bras.<p>

-Toi tu as quelque chose à me dire.  
>-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?<br>-Lydia ne fait pas semblant avec moi ! J'ai vu ta tête.

Il lui lança un regard sérieux et elle soupira avant de passer une main dans les cheveux. Elle évita son regard avant de dire, d'une voix triste :

-Tu es parti sans me dire au revoir. Je pensais que tu tenais à moi. Je te voyais comme mon meilleur ami et toi tu fous le camp comme un voleur. Je me suis sentie trahie Stiles.

Il vit une lueur de colère brillait dans ses yeux et il grimaça avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle alors qu'elle croisa les bras, signe qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner aussi rapidement.

-Lydia. Comprends-moi, j'ai vécu l'enfer.  
>-Moi aussi Stiles je l'ai vécu. Je t'ai vu devenir un monstre, je t'ai supporté. J'ai crié pour la mort d'Allison, je suis arrivée trop tard. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te sauver Stiles. Arrête de jouer les victimes.<p>

Et dans cette dernière phrase, elle s'en alla sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains et souffla un bon coup avant de repartir vers le groupe comme si de rien n'était. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'exclama :

-J'espère que vous avez pris ma préférée !  
>-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Caroline nous a dit ce que tu aimais.<br>-C'est cool! Allez à table, je meurs de faim !  
>-Stefan, j'ai trouvé une solution enfin je pense. Je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure.<br>-Une solution à quoi? Questionna Stiles.  
>-Tu pourras en parler devant eux, ils sont au courant de tout. On passe à table.<p>

Caroline ria en voyant la tête de son cousin et elle lui prit la main. Ils commencèrent à manger. Stiles se fit une réflexion, il manquait une autre personne. Il l'avait vu la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Mystic Falls. S'il se souvenait bien, elle s'appelait Bonnie. Il se demandait où elle pouvait bien être. Il posa sa part dans son assiette avant de se racler la gorge, attirant l'attention de toute la troupe.

-J'ai une question mais j'ai peur de faire encore une bourde...  
>-Laquelle est-ce? , demanda Elena.<br>-Il manque une personne avec vous non ?  
>-Si tu parles de Bonnie… Oui elle n'est pas là. (Elle fit une pause dans sa phrase, retenant ses larmes avant de reprendre ) Elle est morte en même temps que Damon.<br>-Je suis désolé.  
>-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.<p>

L'atmosphère fut quelques temps tendue avant que Jeremy ne fasse rire tout le monde en recrachant un bout de pizza dans les cheveux de Matt qui cria de surprise avant de le jeter son verre d'eau à la figure. Ils se calmèrent et finirent tranquillement leur repas. Stiles décida de faire quelques pas pour prendre l'air, Scott saisit cette occasion pour le suivre.  
>Caroline, de son côté, se mit à discuter avec les amis de son cousin à propos de lui.<p>

-Mon oncle m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé à Beacon Hill.  
>-On ne lui en veut pas et on s'est qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Lâcha Isaac<br>-J'avais compris mais comment le démon a pu prendre possession de son corps ?  
>-C'était le seul humain... murmura Lydia, ailleurs.<br>-Je vois. Mon oncle m'a dit qu'il avait des séquelles suite à cela. Qu'il n'a pas osé vous le dire...Il n'arrive toujours pas à lire. Jeremy s'est mis avec lui à chaque cours pour l'aider dans ses leçons.  
>-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? S'étonna Derek<br>-Faudra lui demander, je ne peux pas répondre à sa place.  
>-C'est toujours la même chose. Lâcha Lydia avant de se lever et de les quitter, visiblement énervée.<p>

De leurs côtés les deux amis n'osaient pas entamer une conversation. Scott se décida à faire le premier pas.

-Ta cousine a l'air sympa.  
>-Oui c'est le cas. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as sur le cœur?<br>-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé une lettre? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit de vive voix?  
>-Je t'ai écrit une lettre car c'était plus facile. Je n'aurais pas pu être en face de toi. Je n'arrivais plus à regarder personne que ce soit toi ou la meute. Dès que je vous voyais, je me rappelais ce qui s'est passé...<br>-Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas et tu n'étais plus toi-même.  
>-Je sais...mais pour Lydia ce n'est pas pareil. Je vois bien qu'elle évite tous mes regards envers moi et ça me fait de la peine. Elle m'a reproché de l'avoir abandonné et je pense qu'elle doit me haïr à l'heure qu'il est.<br>-Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de lui parler ?  
>-Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de le faire. Elle court aussi vite qu'un jaguar ! Tout ça me fait penser que j'aurais dû accepter la proposition de Peter<br>-Laquelle?  
>-Qu'il me morde, je n'aurais pas été possédé par ce démon...<br>-Quoi ?

Scott vit tout de suite rouge et pénétra dans la maison dans une colère noire. Il était transformé en loup garou, et il alla directement vers Peter mais fut arrêté par Derek.

-Calme-toi.  
>-Pourquoi je me calmerais? Il a proposé...<br>-La morsure j'ai entendu, coupa Derek.  
>-On peut nous expliquer car on n'y comprend rien, fit Caroline.<br>-C'est que j'ai proposé à Stiles de le morde pour qu'il devienne un loup garou, répondit Peter d'un ton très calme.  
>-Quoi? Hurla Caroline. Mais tu es fou ? De quel droit ?<br>Elle s'était levée mais Stefan l'avait stoppé d'un geste de la main.  
>-Derek a déjà essayé mais il est revenu à la vie, s'exclama Stiles. Vous pouvez, vous calmer maintenant. J'ai refusé donc il n'y a pas de problème. Le seul problème que j'ai, c'est ma conscience d'accord ?<p>

Derek lâcha l'Alpha maintenant qu'il était enfin calmé et alla voir Stiles. Ce dernier était tête baissée et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Stiles regarde-moi.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ?<br>-Tu dois arrêter te morfondre et rien n'est de ta faute. Le seul fautif est Peter.  
>-Ce n'est pas lui qui a été possédé...<br>-Peut-être...Mais il n'aurait pas mordu Scott vous auriez une vie d'ado normale. Scott n'aurait pas été un loup garou et tu n'aurais pas eu à nous aider.  
>-Je me demande pourquoi je suis venu...<br>-Peter on ne t'a pas demandé devenir, tu t'es imposé, rétorqua Isaac.  
>-Il a raison, fit Derek.<br>-Merci pour ta compassion mon cher neveu.  
>-C'est ton oncle ? fit Elena.<br>-Oui, comme on dit, on ne choisit pas sa famille.  
>-Je vais prendre l'air, grogna Peter.<p>

Le Hale en avait plus qu'assez qu'on se prenne à lui. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était une simple proposition pas la fin du monde.  
>Pendant ce temps-là, les esprits s'étaient calmés dans la maison et Lydia se tourna vers Stefan, demandant :<p>

-Vous connaissez un hôtel dans les alentours ?  
>-Pour ce soir ça va être compliqué, répondit Stefan. Mais vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez.<br>-Si tout le monde est d'accord.  
>Ils hochèrent la tête positivement.<br>-Nous on va devoir rentrer on a cours demain, s'exclama Jeremy.  
>-J'en suis enchanté, souffla Stiles.<br>-Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai trouvé une solution pour que Damon et Bonnie reviennent à la vie, s'exclama Alaric.  
>-Laquelle?<br>-C'est un sort mais pour ça il nous faut une sorcière.  
>-Il n'y en pas dans le coin désolé lâcha Isaac<br>-Stiles a toujours un plan pour nous sortir du pétrin.  
>-Oui c'est exact mais il y aussi Deaton c'est un druide et il s'y connait vachement sur tout ce qui est surnaturel.<br>-Un druide c'est un peu comme une sorcière, fit Enzo.  
>-C'est mon patron, je l'appellerai demain. Fit Scott<br>-Merci.  
>-Nous on y va, tu montes avec moi Jeremy ?<br>-D'accord. Au revoir tout le monde.  
>-Stiles tu fais attention à la route, s'exclama Caroline.<br>-Oui Ma...  
>-Tu m'appelles encore une fois maman je t'étripe.<br>-Bon ok, si on ne peut plus rigoler, bouda Stiles.  
>-Allez file, tu feras du boudin dans la voiture.<br>-Je ne boude pas.  
>-Si<br>-Non.  
>-Je te dis que si.<br>-Je te dis que non.  
>-Bon, tu as gagné.<br>-Cool. A plus.

Les deux lycéens montèrent dans la Jeep de Stiles, Tyler et Matt montèrent dans celle de l'ancien loup garou. Caroline regarda son cousin partir en espérant qu'il irait mieux bientôt. Celui-ci croisa le regard triste de Lydia et il se promit de lui parler le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie de cette façon-là.  
>Stiles déposa Jeremy chez lui puis se dirigea vers sa nouvelle demeure. Il rentra dans sa chambre et mit son réveil à sonner pour le lendemain matin. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se demanda combien de temps ses amis allaient rester puis il s'endormit enfin.<p>

Tout le monde était parti du Manoir de Stefan sauf Caroline qui avait demandé à Elena de l'attendre dans la voiture. Elle gravit les marches qui menaient au bureau et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Stefan buvait un fond de bourbon en soupirant. Elle toqua doucement à la porte avant d'entrer, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Caroline ?  
>-Je voulais te parler.<br>-Il y a un problème ?  
>-Je voulais parler de nous Stefan.<p>

Elle vit une lueur de surprise briller dans le regard de son ami et elle tordit nerveusement ses mains avant de continuer après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-Depuis la mort de Damon, tu t'es complètement fermé à moi. Tu fais genre que tout va bien, que nous allons bien mais c'est faux. On ne se parle plus et ça me fait mal. Je tiens à toi Stefan et je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'un deuil que tu n'arrives pas à faire.

Il détourna le regard avant de poser son verre et d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches. Il reporta enfin son attention vers Caroline, l'air froid. Elle crut qu'il allait dire quelque chose, qu'il allait enfin lui avouer mais non… Elle perdit tout espoir quand elle l'entendit lui dire :

-Bonne nuit Caroline…


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos avis

Je rappel que les personnages de Teen Wolf et Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

><p>Dans la nuit, Liz entendit un cri qui provenait de la chambre de Stiles. Elle se releva surprise avant de se lever. Il avait sûrement fait un cauchemar, le même depuis qu'il s'était fait posséder.<br>Elle pénétra dans la chambre en silence, le trouvant en sueur, complètement désorienté. Il tourna un regard affolé vers elle avant qu'elle ne s'approche doucement, le prenant dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il répondit à son étreinte, absent. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il se calme. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce cauchemar car elle savait que ça empirerait les choses.  
>Il finit par la remercier avant de se cacher sous les couvertures. Elle le laissa seul et regagna sa chambre.<br>Au petit matin, le réveil de Stiles se mit à sonner. Ce dernier eu du mal à se lever avec ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se demanda si un jour ses cauchemars allaient s'arrêter. Il se décida à quitter son lit et à prendre sa douche. Une fois habillé, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Sa tante était déjà installée. Il la rejoignit, tasse de café dans les mains. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement quand il vit qu'elle ne lui posait aucune question à propos de son mauvais rêve de la nuit dernière, il n'était pas prêt à répondre à ses questions.  
>Il finit par se diriger vers sa voiture et prit la route du lycée avec mauvaise grâce. Quand il fut arrivé à destination, il attendit bien gentiment Jeremy qui fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard.<p>

-Salut Stiles, pas trop stressé ?  
>-Non, ça va et puis j'ai connu des situations plus stressantes.<br>-Ce n'est pas faux...  
>-Par contre après les cours j'irais voir les autres. Tu voudrais venir avec moi?<br>-Oui, si tu veux. Bon il est temps d'y aller.  
>-Ok, c'est parti.<p>

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du lycée et rejoignirent leurs casiers en bavardant gaiement. Ils prirent leurs affaires quand une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Stiles qui sursaute avant de se retourner. Il tomba nez à nez avec Katherine qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il fut choqué de la voir ici alors que Jeremy semblait se tendre à sa simple présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
>-Comme vous, j'ai décidé de reprendre les cours au lycée !<br>-Juste pour info tu n'as jamais été en cours et sans dossier scolaire tu as fait comment?  
>-C'était facile, j'ai pris l'air triste d'Elena et j'ai dit que tout avait brûlé lors de l'incendie qui a coûté la vie à ma famille.<br>-Et pour la ressemblance avec ma sœur?  
>-Je ne vais pas tout te raconter quand même, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique, mais sache que tu as une nouvelle cousine qui se prénomme "Katie Gilbert".<br>-Tu es une vraie...  
>-Garce, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je le sais depuis le temps qu'on me le dit. En fait, j'ai les mêmes cours que vous. A tout à l'heure en Histoire.<p>

Katherine s'en alla enfin. Jérémy donna un coup de poing dans la porte de son casier, suite à la colère qui l'avait submergé. Stiles tourna un regard surpris vers lui, un peu abasourdi.  
>La cloche retentit dans tout le lycée, signe que les cours commençaient.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan s'était levé à l'aube dans sa nouvelle demeure comme à son habitude. Il était pensif, il pensait à trop de choses à la fois et il sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Il espérait que l'idée d'Alaric était la bonne. Son frère lui manquait tellement et il était prêt à tout donner pour le retrouver, le serrer dans ses bras. Puis il pensait aussi à ce que lui avait dit Caroline et à sa réaction ridicule. Il se maudissait intérieurement pour ce comportement puéril, il se promit de faire de son mieux pour arranger les choses. Elle lui manquait et ses sentiments pour elle étaient contradictoires depuis sa rencontre avec Lexie dans l'autre monde. Il se redressa brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas au rez-de-chaussée. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec Derek. Il le salua d'un simple geste de la tête et il lui proposa une tasse de café, autorisant Peter à les suivre.<p>

-Bonjour mon cher neveu. Bonjour Stefan.  
>-Bonjour Peter.<br>-Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ?  
>-Je vais entraîner Isaac et Scott. Répondit Derek<br>-Tu ne veux pas en profiter pour visiter la ville ? demanda Peter  
>-Non, Isaac a encore du mal à se maîtriser.<br>-Bien, ça va être gai tout ça...Et toi Stefan? Grogna Peter  
>-Je n'ai rien prévu, mais si Derek veut un coup de main, je veux bien l'aider. Surtout qu'ici c'est plus aux vampires qu'il faut faire attention.<br>-Je vois que tu es aussi marrant que mon neveu...  
>-Peter, la ferme, grogna Derek. Je veux bien Stefan.<br>-Bien.  
>-Bonjour les garçons, firent Kira et Lydia en débarquant à l'improviste<br>-On doit se dépêcher Caroline et Elena viennent nous chercher. On va faire les boutiques, s'exclama Lydia.  
>-Tu va être servi, Caroline adore ça.<br>-Génial.  
>-Je peux venir avec vous ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir ces deux clowns en face de moi toute la journée. dit Peter en soufflant mais en voyant les yeux bleus de son neveu il essaya de se rattraper, sans vous offenser bien sûr.<br>-Non, c'est une journée entre filles, répondit Caroline. Juste à preuve du contraire, tu n'en es pas une. Bonjour tout le monde.  
>-Tu as le même humour sarcastique que Stiles, fit Peter.<br>-Oui ça te dérange ?  
>-Caroline, calme-toi. Lâcha Elena<br>-Bon ok je me calme. On y va les filles.  
>-C'est parti.<p>

Les quatre filles partirent pour aller faire les boutiques. Derek, lui, mit en place l'entraînement avec l'aide de Stefan. Ils s'étaient installés derrière la maison, dans les bois, à l'abri de tous les regards indiscrets. Pendant ce temps-là, Scott et le reste des garçons prirent leur petit-déjeuner.  
>Celui-ci terminait, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre les deux adultes dans les bois. Stefan leur expliqua comment se défendre face à un vampire et montra à Danny comment utiliser une arbalète. Après sa petite leçon, il posa les questions primordiales :<p>

-Vous savez quoi à propos des vampires?  
>-Le pieux en bois est fatal pour eux s'il est planté dans le cœur ,répondit Scott.<br>-Exact! Autrement on peut leur arracher le cœur.  
>-L'eau bénite aussi, s'exclama Peter.<br>-Faux. Par contre il y a une fleur qui s'appelle "Veine de Vénus" qui est fatale pour nous.  
>-C'est-à-dire ? , demanda Derek.<br>-Si on se touche avec, ça nous brûle mais c'est un bon remède pour les humains.  
>-Comment ça?<br>-S'ils en mettent dans leurs eaux et qu'ils en portent sur eux, cela nous empêche de les hypnotiser.  
>-Car vous pouvez hypnotiser les gens ?<br>-Oui. Sachez que plus le vampire est vieux, plus il est fort. Ceux qui se nourrissent via des êtres humains sont plus forts. Il y a ceux qui se nourrissent avec des poches de sangs comme mes amis.  
>-Toi tu te nourris de sang animal. Pourquoi? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, demanda Danny.<br>-Le sang humain est pour moi comme une drogue. Une fois que je bois du sang je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je deviens un vrai boucher. Voici un bracelet pour toi, il y a de la verveine dedans et ça te protégera.  
>-D'accord. Pourquoi tu n'en donnes pas aux autres ?<br>-C'est des êtres surnaturels donc on ne peut pas les hypnotiser, affirma Stefan. Il y a encore d'autres choses à dire mais je vous en parlerais plus tard. On se met à la pratique.

Ils rejoignirent le petit coin d'entraînement créé par Derek et commencèrent les festivités. Peter tenta de prendre Stefan par surprise mais le vampire fut plus rapide et propulsa le loup contre un tronc qui ne résista pas au choc. Derek étouffa un rire alors que son oncle se redressa en grognant repartant aussitôt à l'attaque.

* * *

><p>Au lycée, Jeremy et Stiles étaient enfin en pause pour le repas du midi. Ils étaient en train de discuter et furent rejoint par April, fille totalement inconnue pour Stiles.<p>

-Bonjour Jeremy.  
>-Bonjour April. Je te présente Stiles.<br>-Bonjour Stiles. Je suis contente de faire ta connaissance !  
>-Moi aussi.<br>-Je vous laisse deux minutes, je dois passer un coup de téléphone. Lâcha Jeremy  
>-Pas de soucis, sourit Stiles<p>

Jeremy s'écarta, essayant d'appeler Elena mais elle ne répondait pas, il tenta avec Caroline en vain. Il finit par appeler Stefan qui répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bonjour Jeremy.  
>-Bonjour Stefan. On a un soucis ici.<br>-Lequel?, répondit Stefan en regardant Derek.  
>-Katherine s'est inscrite au lycée.<br>-Quoi?  
>-Ce n'est pas tout, Elle se fait passer pour ma cousine, Katie Gilbert.<br>-De mieux en mieux. J'en parlerais aux filles tout à l'heure.  
>-D'accord. Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Stiles qui est avec April.<br>-Au revoir Jeremy.  
>-Au revoir.<p>

Jeremy raccrocha et rangea son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon. Il rejoignit Stiles et April. Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans le lycée car l'heure de la reprise des cours était dans quelques minutes. La sonnerie retentit enfin et ils se dirigèrent en cours de Chimie.

* * *

><p>Du côté de l'entraînement, pour Isaac et Scott s'étaient très dur. L'entraînement de base n'était déjà pas très facile mais là, c'était encore pire. Isaac n'en pouvait plus, Derek et le vampire décidèrent de faire une pause.<p>

-Je n'en peux plus, s'exclama Isaac en s'écroulant sur le sol.  
>-Pauvre petite chose, souffla Peter.<br>-Si c'est pour dire ça tu peux te taire, grogna Isaac.  
>-Pendant que l'on fait une pause, je vais vous en dire un peu plus au sujet des vampires. Plus exactement par rapport aux hybrides, fit Stefan.<br>-C'est quoi des hybrides?, demanda Peter.  
>-Les hybrides sont moitié loup garou et moitié vampire. Il y a deux façons de les tuer en leur arrachant le cœur ou en leur tranchant la tête.<br>-Comment ils deviennent des hybrides? Questionna Derek.  
>-Il faut qu'il soit déjà avant tout un loup garou. Ils doivent boire du sang de Klaus, mourir et après se nourrir du sang du double Pétrova.<br>-C'est qui le double Pétrova ?  
>-C'était Elena mais maintenant qu'elle est devenue un vampire, il ne peut plus en faire. Maintenant il y en a très peu en vie.<p>

Puis soudain Stefan se mit à réfléchir, il ne pouvait plus en faire avec le sang d'Elena mais avec le sang de Katherine, vu qu'elle était redevenue humaine. Il était possible qu'il puisse de nouveau en créer.

-Stefan tu es avec nous? S'exclama Scott.  
>-Oui, je viens de penser à une chose mais si ce que je pense est possible, on va avoir un gros souci.<br>Derek en voyant le regard sérieux du vampire commença à s'inquiéter. Stefan lui dit :  
>-J'en parlerais tout à l'heure quand les filles seront là.<br>-Bien.

Puis ils se remirent à l'entraînement, les heures défilèrent assez vite. L'entraînement fut enfin fini. Scott appela son patron comme promis et lui expliqua qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide ici. Deaton lui qu'il serait là dans quelques jours. Les filles firent leur apparition enfin.

-Vous voilà enfin, souffla Peter.  
>-Pourquoi on t'a manqué tant que ça, répondit Lydia.<br>-Pas vraiment mais passer sa journée à entraîner des louveteaux n'est pas très drôle.  
>-Surtout que tu t'es fait aplatir comme une crêpe par Stefan, fit Isaac en se moquant de lui.<br>-Très drôle Isaac.

Caroline qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié avait entendu un bruit de moteur, c'était la Jeep de Stiles. Ce dernier passa la porte.

-Salut Stiles, dit-elle sans se retourner.  
>-On ne peut pas passer inaperçu avec vous.<br>-Oui, je ne savais pas que vous aviez prévu de venir.  
>-En faite j'aurais voulu parler à Lydia, si elle veut bien.<br>-Pourquoi pas...  
>-Allez dans le bureau et j'aurais à parler à tout le monde après votre conversation.<br>-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent dans le bureau, Stiles ferma la porte juste par principe mais il savait qu'avec la meute et ses amis vampires ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il roula des yeux et souffla un bon coup.

-Bon tu voulais me parler ?dit Lydia d'un ton sec.  
>-Je voulais m'excuser pour être parti comme un voleur et j'aurais dû te le dire en face mais je n'y arrivais pas.<br>-C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?  
>-Lydia… S'il te plaît, arrête de me haïr. Tu me manques énormément.<br>-Et alors ? Ça ne va pas racheter les heures que j'ai passé à pleurer et à me morfondre à ton sujet. Tu. M'as. Trahi. C'est si dur à comprendre ?  
>-Lydia…<br>-Ecoute Stiles, j'ai été gentille avec toi depuis le début. J'ai tout fait pour t'aider et jamais je ne t'aurais imaginé capable d'une telle chose. Je te pardonnerai peut-être un jour mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui.  
>-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.<br>-Tu es irrécupérable Stiles.

Et elle quitta le bureau en claquant des talons sous le regard abattu de Stiles qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'attirer les grâces de la jeune fille. Caroline vit l'air triste de son cousin et se promit de l'aider à racheter ses fautes. Elle finit par tourner son attention vers Stefan, oubliant sa rancœur à son égard, avant de lui demander :

-Stefan tu voulais nous parler et vu ton regard ça ne présage rien de bon...  
>-En effet...J'espère me tromper mais je ne pense pas.<br>-Tu nous dis ce qui se passe car tu commences à me faire peur, répondit Jeremy.  
>-Tout à l'heure avec les autres, j'ai parlé des hybrides de Klaus et qu'il y en avait que très peu en vie. Elena le fait que tu sois devenue un vampire, il ne pouvait plus en faire.<br>-Exact, répondit cette dernière. Mais va au fond de ta pensée.  
>-Katherine est revenue en tant qu'être humain, ça change beaucoup de chose. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il puisse de nouveau refaire des hybrides.<br>-Ce serait l'apocalypse, fit Jeremy.  
>-Pourquoi vous ne donnez pas Katherine à Klaus ? Vu que vous ne l'aimez pas.<br>-C'est vrai que l'on ne l'aime pas mais si Klaus fait des nouveaux hybrides se serait l'anarchie, répondit Caroline.  
>-Exact. Le fait qu'elle soit à Mystic Falls est un bon côté. Elle est protégée mais il faudrait la prévenir.<br>-Je le ferais en arrivant à la maison, elle m'a donné son numéro, répondit Stiles.  
>-Les choses se précisent, souffla Peter avec un sourire sournois.<br>-Peter, la ferme. Je lui donnerais rendez-vous devant le lycée une demi-heure avant les cours. Vous la protégez alors que vous ne l'aimez pas...  
>-Ce n'est pas elle qu'on protège mais des êtres humains innocents, affirma Caroline.<br>-Tout ce que vous me dites sur Katherine le vampire qui est une garce, je veux bien vous croire mais Katherine l'être humain elle était comment?

Au vu du silence de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce et l'absence de réponse. Stiles savait qu'il avait posé la bonne question.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas répondre à cette question mais vu ce qu'elle m'a fait...  
>-Elena je sais ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ton frère m'a tout raconté. Maintenant c'est un être humain et on se doit de la protéger.<br>-Il n'a pas tort, affirma Isaac.  
>-Tu m'appelles demain midi pour savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit, demanda Caroline.<br>-D'accord nous on va y aller, j'ai des devoirs à faire ce qui m'enchante guère...  
>-Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux, lui dit Jeremy.<br>-Ok on passe prendre une pizza au passage.  
>-D'accord.<br>-Au revoir tout le monde.  
>-Au revoir.<p>

Les deux lycéens partirent et prirent une pizza au passage. Ils arrivèrent dans la nouvelle demeure de Stiles pour un temps. Ils mangèrent leur pizza et ensuite se mirent au travail. Une fois leur devoir fait, Jeremy partit chez lui et Stiles alla dans sa chambre. Il prit le bout de papier où était noté le numéro de téléphone de Katherine. Il hésita un moment, soufflant un bon coup et composa son numéro. Elle ne décrocha qu'au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

-Bonsoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
>-Bonsoir Katherine c'est Stiles.<br>-Mon petit Stiles je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais m'appeler.  
>-J'aurais voulu savoir si on pouvait se voir une demi-heure avant les cours demain matin.<br>-Pourquoi viendrais-je?  
>-C'est assez important.<br>-Comme je suis très curieuse, je viendrais mais j'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien.  
>-O.k. demain Katherine.<br>-A demain mon petit Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

N'hésite pas à laisser des avis.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

P.S:Rappel les personnages de Teen Wolf et Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Stiles se leva avec beaucoup de réticence : Il avait encore eu un cauchemar ce qui l'avait mis de très mauvaise humeur. Il s'empressa de se laver et de s'habille, se foutant bien de son apparence. Il croqua dans un pancake avant de foncer vers sa voiture, ayant presque oublié son rendez-vous avec Katherine. Le moteur rugit avant que le véhicule ne s'élance à toute allure sur la route. La radio était allumée et Stiles tentait de penser à autre chose.<br>Il se gara sur le parking du lycée, quitta la voiture et vint s'appuyer sur le capot, espérant qu'il n'allait pas trop attendre. Il vit la jeune femme arrivée, il fut époustouflé par l'assurance qu'elle dégageait et il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits alors qu'elle lui souriait, mi moqueuse- mi narquoise.

-Bonjour Stiles.  
>-Bonjour Katherine.<br>-Pourquoi ce rendez-vous? Serait-ce un rendez- vous galant? Se moqua-t-elle  
>-Non, désolé ce n'est pas ça… Mais c'est important.<br>-Dommage moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu mais visiblement c'est toujours ennuyeux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
>-Eh j'y viens. Pas besoin de s'énerver ! Je suis allé voir les autres hier et Stefan nous a fait part de certaines de ses inquiétudes.<br>-Pauvre Stefan chéri. J'en ai strictement rien à faire de lui. En quoi ça me concerne ?  
>-Ça te concerne car c'est à propos de Klaus. Il pense, vu que tu es redevenue humaine, qu'il pourrait t'utiliser pour faire de nouveaux hybrides.<br>-Stefan qui se fait des soucis pour moi, ça me fait bien rire car c'est lui qui m'a planté un coup poignard. Et je dois faire quoi ? Mourir de nouveau pour qu'ils vivent en paix ?  
>- Il s'inquiète pour des personnes innocentes qui pourraient souffrir de la folie de Klaus. Et je pense que ce coup de poignard t'était bien destiné vu les horreurs que j'ai entendues.<br>-Je sais qu'il me déteste tous au jour d'aujourd'hui. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu me protéger.  
>-Car tu es être humain et tout être humain doit être protégé.<br>-Moi qui croyais que tu m'appréciais, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
>-Tu veux que les gens t'apprécient ? Tu n'as qu'à nous montrer qui était Katherine l'être humain et non la vampire garce manipulatrice. C'est à toi de jouer, si tu veux aller voir les autres avec moi ce soir. On se rejoint après les cours devant le lycé te laisse, Jeremy vient d'arriver.<p>

Sur cette dernière phrase, il partit rejoindre Jeremy, ce dernier demanda comme ça c'est passé.Il lui assura que tout allait bien avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du lycée.  
>Katherine, qui était restée près de la voiture, était surprise par les paroles du jeune homme. De quel droit osait-il lui parler de la sorte ? C'était bien le premier en cinq cent ans que quelqu'un avait eu l'audace de lui parler sur ce ton. Elle haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre le cours de maths où elle croisa Stiles. Elle glissa un bout de papier sous sa trousse avant de s'asseoir au premier rang, son regard ne lâchant pas le professeur.<br>Stiles lut le papier avec un haussement de sourcils. La jeune femme acceptait de le rejoindre à la fin des cours. Mais était-ce de bon augure ?

* * *

><p>Caroline et Elena venaient juste de se lever, elles allèrent à la douche l'une après l'autre. Caroline était pensive, elle s'inquiétait tout d'abord pour Stiles, elle espérait qu'ils puissent faire revenir à la vie ses amis et surtout qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquence suite à ce sort. Elle voulait que Stefan se reprenne en main. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.<p>

-Ça te dit d'aller voir Stefan et les amis de Stiles ?  
>-Pourquoi pas. Comme Stiles doit appeler, ils pourront savoir comment son c'est passé avec cette chère Katherine.<br>-On est parties.  
>-Oui, allons-y.<p>

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : elles partirent enfin.  
>Pendant le trajet, Caroline envoya un message à Stefan pour lui dire qu'elles venaient les voir. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand il lui répondit par un simple « OK ». Leur relation se dégradait au fil des jours. Elle soupira avant de poser sa tête sur la vitre.<br>Elles finirent par arriver chez Stefan et le trouvèrent en compagnie de Derek. Il n'y avait aucune trace des autres membres de la petite troupe. Elena salua les deux hommes alors que Caroline décida de rester en retrait, son regard croisa brièvement celui du vampire et elle s'empressa de le détourner.

-Vous n'êtes que tous les deux? Questionna Elena.  
>-Oui, comme tu vois, grogna Derek. Mon cher Oncle n'en fait qu'à sa tête et n'écoute jamais rien...<br>-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup aimer ton oncle, remarqua Caroline.  
>-Oui, j'ai mes raisons.<br>-Tu es du genre à ne pas trop parler. Ca me fait penser à quelqu'un, murmura avec rage Caroline  
>-Caroline... souffla Stefan. Il faut vraiment que l'on parle.<br>-J'ai le choix ?  
>-Non.<p>

Il lui demanda de la suivre dans son bureau, ce qu'elle fit, à contre cœur. Elle fixa son dos avec songerie. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Que tout était fini ? Qu'il ne voulait plus la voir ? Son cœur se serra à cette simple pensée. La porte se ferma derrière elle, et elle attendit que Stefan parle.  
>De leur côté, Derek et Elena étaient partis parler dans le jardin.<p>

-Comme tu es du genre à ne pas trop parler, je te dis un truc sur moi et toi tu fais la même chose. Sourit Elena  
>-Ma vie n'a jamais été très amusante.<br>-Ca tombe bien la mienne non plus, répondît Elena.  
>-Ok, fit Derek, à toi de commencer. Est-ce que je peux poser une question?<p>

Elle hocha positivement de la tête.

-A part ton frère Jeremy, est-ce que tu as d'autre famille?  
>-Non, malheureusement ils sont tous mort, répondit Elena tristement.<br>-Ils sont mort comment?  
>-Je répondrais mais maintenant c'est à mon tour. Je vais te poser la même question.<br>-O.k. A part Peter, j'ai encore ma petite sœur Cora. Le reste de ma famille est morte dans un incendie sauf ma sœur Laura qui été tué sauvagement.

Ils continuèrent à se poser des questions et ils apprirent à se connaître. Ils finirent même par rire de l'un de l'autre avec un sourire complice.  
>Du côté bureau, Caroline et Stefan n'avait pas encore commencé à parler. Ils se lançaient des regards et l'atmosphère était pesante. Le vampire prit son courage à deux mains mais Caroline fut plus rapide :<p>

-Donc tu voulais me parler ?  
>-J'en ai marre. Je ne supporte plus ce silence entre nous deux.<br>-C'est toi qui l'as voulu en t'isolant comme ça. Je voulais t'aider, tu m'as rejeté.  
>-Damon est mort Caroline ! Je regrette mais j'ai de bonnes raisons d'être distant. Je le connais depuis plus de cent ans. Il me manque. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.<br>-C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre. Il n'y a rien, plus de deuil. Quand vas-tu comprendre que nous ne sommes pas des objets que tu peux utiliser à ta guise ? Nous n'allons pas t'attendre éternellement.  
>- Il me faut du temps.<br>- Trop tard. Soit tu te reprends en main, soi tu pars définitivement de nos vies.

Le regard de Caroline était rempli de larmes et elle battit en retraite dans le couloir. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle sursauta quand son portable sonna. Elle s'empressa de répondre, essuyant ses joues humides. Stefan décida de rejoindre les deux autres en bas.

-Allo Stiles ?  
>-Bonjour Caroline. Tu vas bien ?<br>-Oui, mentit-elle, Tu as vu Katherine ?  
>-Oui, je l'ai vu. Je lui ai tout dit.<br>-Elle t'a dit quoi?  
>-Qu'elle était étonné que Stefan se fasse du souci pour elle. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le cas mais qu'il voulait protéger des êtres humains innocents.<br>-Tu as bien répondu. Quoi d'autre?  
>-Elle m'a demandé pourquoi moi je voulais l'aider.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?  
>-J'ai répondu que je voulais la protéger car c'était un être humain innocent. Elle m'a dit que tout le monde la détestait et je lui ai qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour qu'on l'apprécie. Elle devait nous montrer qui était "Katherine l'être humain" et non "Katherine la vampire garce manipulatrice"<br>-Tu as dit ça ? Je suis fière de toi.  
>-Je viens après les cours et elle sera avec moi. Pour que vous parlez avec elle. Je peux te faire confiance pour être aimable et pour te contenir ?<br>-Si elle ne fait pas sa garce, ça ira je pense.  
>-Tu es toute seule?<br>-Stefan, Derek et Elena sont dans le jardin mais les autres sont en ville.  
>-Je parie que Derek à grogner après son oncle ?<br>-Oui c'est lui, répondit Caroline.  
>-Je suis trop fort, je vous connais tous par cœur. Je vous laisse à tout à l'heure.<br>-A tout à l'heure.

Caroline raccrocha son téléphone puis le rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Elle descendit rejoindre les autres, la mine triste. Elle fit un sourire à Elena avant de détourner le regard.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture vint se garer dans un crissement de pneus. Lydia en sortit, des sacs pleins les mains. Elle les salua avant de se dépêcher de monter, pour ranger ses sacs. Derek prit l'initiative de s'entraîner avec Scott et Isaac<br>Une heure passa avant que la Jeep de Stiles ne vienne attirer les regards de la petite troupe. Ils reconnurent Katherine au siège passager. Elle semblait plutôt ennuyée et elle fit une grimace en voyant tout ce beau monde. Stiles descendit, et elle fut à sa suite.

-Bonjour.  
>-Bonjour Stiles et Katherine.<br>-Apparemment Peter a encore fait grogner Derek, dit-il avec le sourire.  
>-Stiles tu ferais mieux de rentrer si tu ne veux pas que je t'égorge avec mes dents, grogna Derek.<br>-Ok, je vois que tu n'as pas changé...Katherine tu viens?  
>- Je suis bien obligée.<br>-Tu as dit oui alors maintenant tu assumes.

Stiles la prit par le bras et la guida dans la maison. Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée et Caroline, ainsi qu'Elena, furent surprise de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Katherine finit par se dégager en gémissant avant de croiser le regard de Stefan. Elle eut un sourire hypocrite avant de croiser les bras.

-Bonjour Katherine.  
>-Bonjour Stefan et les autres, grogna-t-elle. Stiles tu vas me le payer...<br>-Tu ne me fais pas peur.  
>-Bon, vous vouliez qu'on parle, je vous laisse commencer.<br>-D'accord. Stefan à toi l'honneur, s'exclama Stiles.  
>-Stiles t'a tout raconté d'après ce qu'il nous a dit au téléphone.<br>-Oui, tant que je ne bouge pas de Mystic Falls, je serais en sécurité. C'est pourquoi je suis ici, hors de Mystic falls. Se moqua-t-elle  
>-Exact, mais rien n'empêche Klaus d'hypnotiser quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne te chercher, de gré ou de force. Il faudrait que tu sois protégée aussi à Mystic Falls.<br>-Mon cauchemar recommence et en plus je ne peux plus devenir un vampire, souffla-t-elle. Qui va me protéger?  
>-Jeremy, Tyler, Matt et moi, répondit Stiles.<br>- Laissez-moi vomir. Le cauchemar recommence !  
>- Arrête.<br>-Tu veux que je te montre "Katherine l'être humain" alors que j'ai passé juste cinq cents ans à m'endurcir, à fuir et à rester en vie car Klaus voulait me supprimer ? J'ai mes raisons pour être devenu aussi garce. Ne parle pas d'une personne sans la connaître.  
>-Explique nous ce qui t'es arrivé, car moi et mes amis nous ne te connaissons pas vraiment, qui c'est ? Tu feras peut-être changer d'avis ma cousine et ses amis.<br>-Tu peux rêver mon cher cousin. Grogna Caroline  
>-Caroline tu m'as promis.<br>-Ok, vas-y on t'écoute, souffla Caroline.  
>-D'accord, je vous préviens ça va être long.<br>-On a tout notre temps, répondit Stiles.  
>-Comme vous le savez je suis tombée enceinte hors mariage, à cette époque c'était une honte. Pendant neuf mois je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi. Quand j'ai accouché mon père a pris mon enfant sans que je puisse le prendre dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas pu serrer mon bébé dans mes bras. Ensuite mon père m'a envoyé en Angleterre, là-bas j'étais toute seule et abandonnée, je me sentais perdue. Jusqu'au jour où lors d'une soirée j'ai rencontré Klaus. J'étais tellement naïve à l'époque, que je ne me suis pas aperçue qu'il se jouait de moi. Il est tellement gentil, serviable enfin vous voyez le genre. Par la suite, j'ai appris qu'il voulait se servir de moi comme sacrifice. Je me suis enfuie et j'ai décidé de devenir un vampire. Klaus l'a appris et il devenu fou de rage. Il voulait me faire du mal, alors il est allé en Bulgarie. On peut faire une pause ? J'en ai marre de vous faire l'historique de ma vie. Stefan peut très bien raconter le rester. Il a bien vu ma vie quand il s'est introduit dans mon rêve.<p>

-C'est un des nombreux pouvoirs que l'on a. La scène que j'ai vu été sanglante, j'ai vu la mère de Katherine allongée sur le dos, elle était sans vie avec un poignard dans l'abdomen, son père était accroché au mur avec un sabre dans le cœur. Tout le reste de sa famille était dans le même état.  
>Katherine cacha sa larme dans le creux de sa main et foudroya la petite troupe du regard. Elle ne voulait pas évoquer cet horrible passé, et voilà qu'on l'obligeait à le faire.<br>-Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. J'ai fermé toute émotion suite à la disparition de ma famille lors d'un incendie, surtout quand ma sœur a été sauvagement tuer par quelqu'un, qui avait soif de pouvoir, dit Derek en regardant son oncle.  
>-Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? grogna Peter.<br>-Je viens de comprendre, c'est ton oncle qui a tué ta sœur ? fit Elena. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as du mal à lui faire confiance.  
>-Exact.<br>-Bien que la vie de Derek soit intéressante, on est là pour parler de Katherine. Est-ce que tu es prête à nous montrer la vraie Katherine Pierce ?  
>-Je veux bien faire un essai mais il faut que tout le monde y mettre du sien. Hors de question que je sois la seule à faire ma martyre.<br>-Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt à faire un effort ?  
>Ils hochèrent tous positivement de la tête.<br>-Bon nous on va devoir rentrer. J'ai des devoirs à faire et je dois déposer Katherine chez elle.  
>-Vous faites attention...<br>-A la route, je sais ma chère cousine. Au revoir tout le monde.  
>-Au revoir Stiles et Katherine.<p>

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture de Stiles et prirent la direction de Mystic Falls. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant chez Katherine, cette dernière était prête à descendre de la voiture mais se tourna vers son chauffeur.

-Tu connais toute ma vie pratiquement, j'espère que tu pourras me raconter la tienne.  
>-Il n'y a pas de raison que je ne te la raconte pas. Si tu veux on se donne rendez-vous après les cours devant le lycée. Je viendrais te chercher pour aller au lycée.<br>-D'accord, à demain.  
>-A demain.<p>

Stiles partit une fois que la jeune femme soit rentrée chez elle. Ce dernier arriva chez lui et il décida de faire ses devoirs. Il eut beaucoup de mal à les faire car il ne comprenait que la moitié des mots. Ca l'énervait plus qu'autre chose alors il ferma son bouquin. Il alla se coucher et s'endormit aussi vite.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

P.S:Je que les personnages de Teen Wolf et Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p>Katherine se réveilla grâce à la sonnerie de son réveil, elle s'étira comme un chat et se donna du courage pour prendre sa douche, ce qu'elle finit par faire. Elle s'habilla sobrement et alla dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café. Elle soupira en buvant le brûlant breuvage et elle s'installa dans le fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre.<br>Elle se mit à penser à Maxence, son premier amour. Il y avait bien eu Stefan, qu'elle avait chéri de tout son cœur mais ce n'était pas pareil. Le premier amour ne s'oubliait jamais. Maxence avait su comment s'y prendre pour lui dire de gentilles choses, il avait beaucoup de charme et savait faire la conversation. A l'époque, ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose à part quelques balades en amoureux. Stiles, étrangement, présentait certains traits de caractères que Maxence, ce qui la faisait légèrement sourire.  
>Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit de klaxon. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et reconnut la jeep. Elle posa sa tasse dans l'évier de la cuisine et sortit de la maison. Elle ferma à clef et rejoignit la voiture. Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle lui lâcha un regard amusé.<p>

-Bonjour Petit Stiles. Est-ce que tu vas bien?  
>-Bonjour Katherine, on va dire que ça va.<br>-Parfait. Allez, on se met en route.  
>-A vos ordres chef.<br>-Très drôle... Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi.  
>-C'est de l'humour, faut que tu apprennes à rire Katherine.<p>

Elle regarda Stiles qui mettait le moteur en route et ils étaient enfin partis en direction du lycée.  
>Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée et ils garèrent la voiture. Stiles donna rendez-vous à Katherine après les cours. Cette dernière accepta et pénétra à l'intérieur, tandis que Stiles attendait Jeremy. Il arriva enfin, ils se saluèrent et rentrèrent dans le lycée.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de son téléphone, c'était Deaton pour prévenir qu'il arrivait. Il n'était pas seul, Chris Argent était avec lui. Il y avait une autre personne que Stefan et ses amis connaissaient. Il se leva, prit une rapide douchette et rejoignit la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café. Il entendit un bruit : c'était Stefan qui revenait de la chasse. Le vampire le salua puis s'installa à table avec un verre de bourbon.<p>

-Bonjour Scott.  
>-Bonjour Stefan, j'ai eu un appel de Deaton. Il sera là dans une heure, il n'est pas seul. Il y a Chris avec lui et une autre personne que vous connaissez. Une certaine Lucie Bennett.<br>-Oui, c'est une cousine éloignée de Bonnie. Qui est Chris?  
>-C'est le père d'Alison, dit-il tristement. Il est un chasseur de loup garou.<br>-D'accord. Je vais envoyer un message à Alaric pour le prévenir.  
>-Ok.<p>

Stefan envoya un message à Alaric, ce dernier lui dit qu'il était sur le chemin pour venir les voir et qu'il était avec Enzo. Ils furent rejoints par le reste de la troupe.  
>Alaric et Enzo arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec un verre de bourbon. Soudain, ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Le propriétaire des lieux alla ouvrir c'étaient Deaton, Chris et Lucie. Il les fit rentrer dans la demeure.<p>

-Bonjour Stefan.  
>-Bonjour Deaton. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu.<br>-Vous vous connaissez ?, demanda Scott.  
>-Oui, même très bien, affirma le druide.<br>-Bonjour Lucie.  
>-Bonjour Stefan, J'ai appris que Katherine était de retour parmi nous.<br>-Oui.  
>-Bonjour Chris, je te présente Stefan, Alaric et Enzo.<br>-Bonjour tout le monde.  
>-Lucie tu es au courant de ce qu'on veut faire ?<br>-Faire revenir à la vie Damon et Bonnie. Le sort n'est pas compliqué en soit mais je peux faire revenir une autre personne. S'ils sont surnaturels. Est-ce que vous avez une autre personne proche que vous voulez faire revenir à la vie ?

Stefan pensa toute suite à Lexie, sa meilleure amie. Elle lui manqua énormément mais il savait que c'était surement impossible. Il demanda quand même à la sorcière.

-Ma meilleure amie Lexie.  
>-D'accord. On fera le sort au coucher du soleil.<br>-Merci pour ta précieuse aide.  
>-Je le fait car Bonnie vous aimait beaucoup.<br>-Chris pourquoi es-tu venu? Questionna Peter.  
>-Je voulais parler avec Stiles. Peut-être que si je lui parle, il pourra enfin allez mieux.<br>-C'est une bonne idée je vais l'appeler, de toute façon ce serait bien qu'il soit là.  
>-Par contre ce serait bien qu'il laisse Katherine à Mystic Falls. Qu'il demande à Tyler et Matt de la surveiller.<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Si le sort fonctionne, mon frère voudra la tuer. Juste le temps qu'on le raisonne et qu'il veuille bien l'aider.<br>-D'accord.

* * *

><p>Stiles et Jeremy sortirent du lycée, ils n'avaient cours que le matin. Soudain son téléphone sonna, c'était Scott.<p>

-Salut Scott.  
>-Salut Stiles. Tu vas bien?<br>-Oui et toi?  
>-Ça va. Il faudrait que tu viennes en fin d'après-midi avec Jeremy. Par contre, il ne faut pas que tu emmènes Katherine avec toi. Tu la laisse sous surveillance, tu demandes à Tyler et Matt.<br>-D'accord, Jeremy est avec moi je le préviens toute de suite.  
>-O.k. tout à l'heure.<br>-A tout à l'heure.

Stiles raccrocha sont téléphone, le rangea et il se tourna vers Jeremy.

-C'était Scott, il faut qu'on vienne en fin d'après-midi. Il faut que je demande à Tyler et Matt de surveiller Katherine. On peut se rejoindre au Mystic Grill ?  
>-Ok. Si tu veux je peux les prévenir.<br>-Je veux bien. A tout à l'heure.  
>-A plus.<p>

Stiles attendit la jeune femme car il avait rendez-vous avec elle. Cette dernière arriva, il lui proposa d'aller au parc en face du Mystic Grill. Elle accepta de suite, ils arrivèrent et s'installèrent sur un banc.

-Tu veux savoir quoi exactement?  
>-Déjà pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté la ville de ton enfance?<br>-Car je voulais revoir ma cousine et ma tante. J'avais besoin de faire un break car j'ai perdu de deux mes amis, tout ça par ma faute.  
>-Pourquoi tu dis que c'est ta faute ?<br>-C'est long à expliquer.  
>-On a tout notre temps, affirma Katherine.<br>-J'ai été possédé par un démon japonais.  
>-Tes amis ne sont pas aperçus que tu n'étais plus toi-même ?<br>-Le démon qui m'avait possédé à fait croire que j'avais la même maladie que ma mère.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait comme maladie?<br>-C'est une démence, tu as les cellules de ton cerveau qui s'atrophient et j'avais les mêmes symptômes que ma mère, répondit Stiles tristement.  
>-Je vois...<br>-Le premier à s'en être aperçu c'est Derek.  
>-Ok.<br>-Tu veux savoir autre chose?  
>-On va dire que pour l'instant ça ira.<br>-D'accord, On va au Mystic Grill.  
>-Ok.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline, Elena, Alaric et Enzo arrivèrent au nouveau Manoir. Ils saluèrent tout le monde puis enfin Stiles et Jeremy arrivèrent. Stiles regarda Lydia en arrivant mais celle-ci baissa la tête. Il souffla avant de saluer Deaton et Chris. Ce dernier lui dit qui lui parlerait plus tard. Stiles accepta aussitôt. Lucie prit la parole:<p>

-Bon va pouvoir commencer. Stefan, Elena et Jeremy vous vous mettez en rond. Il me faudrait un peu de votre sang.  
>Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.<br>-Vous joignez vos mains, vous fermez les yeux et vous pensez à Damon, Bonnie et Lexie.

Lucie se mit à dire des incantations en latin, un vent brusque fit son apparition. Le sort dura une heure puis trois personnes apparurent. Stefan, Elena et Jeremy ouvrirent les yeux et ils virent leurs amis. Elena sauta dans les bras de Damon, son frère fit de même avec Bonnie. Stefan enlaça Lexie mais cette dernière fut surprise de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien.

-Ce ne serait pas mon loup garou préféré ? , dit-elle en regardant Derek.  
>-Lexie c'est bien toi ? , s'étonna Derek.<br>-Oui, tu viens me faire câlin ?  
>-Oui, je suis content te voir, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en lui faisant un câlin.<br>-Je rêve où Derek est en train de sourire ?  
>-Stiles tu la fermes ou je t'arraches le cœur avec mes griffes.<br>-Tu varies c'est bien mais tu peux faire mieux, encore un effort et tu pourras faire un spectacle.  
>-Stiles ne me pousse pas...<br>-Je vois tu ne changes pas mon cher Derek, coupa Lexie, même si je sais que tu lui feras jamais de mal.  
>-Bonsoir Bonnie, je suis content de revoir.<br>-Moi aussi Stiles.  
>-Vous pouvez peut-être nous présenter ? fit Damon, car moi je connais personne<br>-Voici Stiles mon cousin. A côté de lui son meilleur ami Scott. Derek qui connait déjà Lexie. Enfin Danny, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Peter, Chris et Deaton.  
>-Je suis enchanté, je suis Damon le grand frère de Stefan.<br>-On va devoir rentrer Je...

Stiles fut pris d'un étourdissement et vit trouble.

-Stiles. Tu vas bien ? demanda Scott.  
>-Oui...enfin non.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
>-C'est un étourdissement, je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment.<br>-Hors de question que tu prennes la route dans cet état, affirma Caroline.  
>-Mais...<br>-Il n'y a pas de mais, je vais prévenir ma mère.  
>-Ok souffla t-il.<br>-J'ai une question, tu as intérêt à me répondre, fit Derek. Ça fait combien temps que tu ne dors pas ?  
>-J'ai eu deux nuits où j'ai bien dormi c'est quand je suis arrivé ici. Je dors mal depuis...<br>-J'ai compris et pourquoi tu dors mal ?  
>-Je fais des cauchemars et j'ai toujours peur de m'endormir et que quand je me réveille ce soit le Nogitsune, répondit Stiles avec une larme qui coula sur sa joue.<br>-Il est mort, tu te rappelles ? C'est moi qui l'ai tué, affirma Scott.  
>-Je sais...<br>-Maintenant tu vas aller dormir. Si tu fais un cauchemar on est là.  
>-Et pour Katherine?<br>-C'est qui cette Katherine? Questionna Damon.  
>-Tu la connais bien.<br>-Tu veux dire que Katherine Pierce et de retour parmi les vivants ? Bon en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas, elle est comme les mauvaises herbes. Elles reviennent toujours, affirma Damon.  
>-Un peu comme Peter, se moqua Isaac.<br>-Très drôle, grogna Peter.  
>-On va prévenir Matt et Tyler. Stiles tu vas rester ici jusqu'à Lundi.<br>-Te connaissant ma chère cousine je n'ai pas le choix.  
>-Tu as deviné. Maintenant tu vas te coucher.<br>-Ok souffla-t-il. Je dors où?  
>-Tu prends ma chambre, répondit Derek.<br>-Toi tu vas dormir où?  
>-On t'en pose des questions.<br>-Pas besoin de t'énerver, il faut que tu prennes des tranquillisants. Je devais parler avec toi, fit Stiles en regardant Chris.  
>-Ca attendra demain.<br>-Ok. Bonne nuit tout le monde.  
>-Bonne nuit Stiles.<p>

Stiles alla se coucher. Caroline appela Matt et Tyler pour les prévenir, fit de même avec sa mère. Jeremy rentra chez lui avec la Jeep de Stiles .Caroline, Elena et Bonnie rentrèrent chez elles. Alaric et Enzo firent de même. Deaton, Lucie et Chris allèrent à l'hôtel. Damon et Lexie qu'en tant eux restèrent au manoir. Lydia, Danny, Kira, Isaac et Peter allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Dans le salon, Damon, Stefan, Derek, Scott et Lexie discutèrent un peu.

-Un bon verre de bourbon, il n'y a que ça de vrai, affirma Damon. A la vôtre.  
>-A la tienne mon frère, répondit Stefan.<br>-Derek la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu étais à la recherche du meurtrier de ta sœur Laura, fit Lexie  
>-Oui.<br>-Tu l'as trouvé ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Tu peux faire des phrases complètes ? , demanda Lexie.  
>-Je l'ai tué mais il est revenu à la vie.<br>-Qui est-ce?  
>-Mon oncle Peter.<br>-Celui qui est ici avec nous ?, demanda Damon.  
>-Exact.<br>-Je comprends le jeu de mot d'Isaac maintenant...  
>-J'imagine que tu lui en veux toujours.<br>-Lexie tu imagines bien. Il ne me restait que mes sœurs Laura et Cora en vie. Maintenant je n'ai plus que ma petite sœur.  
>-Comme moi et mon petit frère. Et le reste de la famille ?<br>-Ils sont morts dans l'incendie de ma maison qui était criminel.  
>-Comme tu le sais? Questionna Damon. Désolé te poser en tant de question mais j'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai à faire.<br>-Je suis pareil et puis j'ai l'habitude avec Stiles, dit-il ironiquement. C'était ma petite amie de l'époque. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, pour mieux atteindre ma famille.  
>-Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas petit frère. Elle s'appelait comment?<br>-Kate c'était la petite sœur de Chris.  
>-Décidément les femmes avec les prénoms en "K" sont de vraies garces. Bon je vais arrêter avec mes questions. Est-ce qu'il y aurait des poches de sangs ?<br>-J'en veux bien aussi, répondit Lexie.  
>-Je vais vous chercher ça, répondit Stefan.<br>-Scott ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, demanda Derek.  
>-Je suis inquiet pour Stiles.<br>-Je sais...  
>-Il est comme mon frère, on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. On s'est toujours entraider, là je suis comme démuni...<br>-On peut l'hypnotiser et lui faire oublier, répondit Damon.  
>-Ce n'est pas la solution, affirma Stefan en revenant les poches de sang. Il aura toujours son mal être.<br>-Il a raison, confirma Lexie.  
>-Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.<br>-Bonne nuit Scott. Lexie tu peux prendre ma chambre.  
>-Merci Stefan. Bonne nuit les gars.<br>-Il y a trois canapés dans le salon, on va y dormir tous les trois.  
>-Ca me convient, répondit Derek.<br>-Moi aussi.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon mais finalement par manque de sommeil ils continuèrent à discuter. Damon demanda des explications au sujet de Katherine.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pour notre chère Katherine ?  
>-Elle a du profiter de l'ouverture qu'a faite par Bonnie pour passer. Elle vit à Mystic Falls. Elle nous a parlé du père de son enfant que Klaus a assassiné.<br>-Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de lui.  
>-Regarde cette photo, demanda Stefan en lui donnant.<br>-C'est le sosie de Stiles. Comment c'est possible?  
>-C'est un ancêtre de Stiles. Il s'appelait Maxence Stilinski. Klaus a confirmé. Ce n'est pas tout car il va falloir qu'on la protège.<br>-Comment ça qu'on la protège? On peut la laisser à Klaus.  
>-Tu veux qu'il y ait des nouveaux hybrides, pas moi, donc tant qu'elle est Mystic Falls tout ira bien.<br>-D'accord. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Derek tu peux nous donner ton avis. Tu es neutre si on peut dire ça comme ça.  
>-Oui. Si je peux faire une comparaison avec Kate.<br>-Vas-y, on t'écoute, répondit Stefan.  
>-D'après ce que j'ai compris Katherine est devenue ce qu'elle est, après les drames qu'elle a subit. C'est-à-dire on lui a arraché son enfant à la naissance, ensuite elle a était bannie de sa famille et a été envoyé en Angleterre. Là-bas elle a connu Klaus qui voulait se servir d'elle comme sacrifice humain. Elle s'est enfuie et s'est transformée en vampire. Elle est rentrée en Bulgarie, elle a vu toute sa famille assassinée. Je crois que n'importe quelle personne qui subit ça peut changer de tout au tout.<br>-Et Kate? Questionna Damon.  
>-Kate c'est complètement différent elle a était conditionnée pour tuer des loups garous. Son père avait une haine contre nous. Elle n'a pas hésité à mettre le feu à notre Manoir tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas que des loups garous dans notre famille.<br>-Comment ça? Questionna Damon.  
>-Dans notre famille il n'avait pas que des loups garous. Il y avait des êtres humains. Dans l'incendie il y avait des enfants.<br>-Donc ta conclusion?  
>-Kate était sans cœur alors que c'était un être humain. Alors que Katherine est devenu comme ça pour se protéger de sa peur de souffrir.<br>-Ok vu comme ça. Je pourrais savoir quand j'aurais l'honneur de revoir cette chère Katherine ?  
>-Demain si tu me promets de bien te comporter.<br>-Moi je suis toujours doux comme un agneau, dit-il avec le sourire sournois.  
>-Il serait tant qu'on dorme un peu car si on est réveillé par Stiles.<br>-Bonne nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Dite moi ce que vous pensez du petit moment Stiles et Katherine.

P.S:Je rappel que les personnages de Vampire Diaries et de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p>Derek était réveillé et il s'inquiétait pour Stiles, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre.<br>Il se mit en position assise, il avait entendu les battements de cœur de l'hyper actif qui s'accéléraient. Il commença à se lever doucement et se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait Stiles. Il attendit devant la porte et fut rejoint par Stefan et Damon qui avaient été réveillés par les pas du loup garou. Il leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit : Il voulait attendre un peu voir s'il pouvait en apprendre plus sur ses cauchemars. Stiles commençait à s'agiter et à bouger dans tous les sens dans son lit. Il commença à parler ou plutôt à hurler.

-Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille. Laissez-moi...

Scott arriva devant la chambre de son frère de cœur, il voulut rentrer mais fut arrêté par Derek.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tous mes amis me le disent...Pourquoi il dirait ça pour me faire plaisir...Alison arrête de dire ça. Va-t'en. Va-t'en ! , hurla-t-il en pleure.  
>Derek ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière mais Stiles était toujours en plein cauchemar. Il s'approcha doucement, il vit Stiles comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était en sueur, en pleure. Il tremblait et avait peur. Scott décida de le réveiller sans trop le brusquer.<br>-Stiles réveille toi.  
>-Va-t'en Alison, hurla Stiles.<br>-C'est Scott, ce n'est pas Alison.  
>-Sc...ott. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?<br>-Tu as fait un cauchemar.  
>En voyant Damon, Derek et Stefan il comprit qu'il les avait tout réveillés.<br>-Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé. Est-ce que j'ai parlé pendant mon cauchemar?  
>Scott s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit.<br>-Tu hurlais! Tu disais que ce n'est pas ta faute et que tes amis te le disaient aussi. Tu disais à Alison de partir.  
>-Oui, je me rappelle...Quelle heure est-il?<br>-Il est 7 heures du matin, répondit Stefan.  
>-Je vais me lever, en plus j'ai faim.<br>Mais il fut arrêté par Scott.  
>-Est-ce que tu veux bien nous raconter ton cauchemar ?<br>-Non, je m'en sens incapable pour l'instant...  
>-Ok, je viens avec toi.<p>

Stiles se leva, s'éclipsa de la chambre, se précipitant dans le couloir. Il croisa Lydia qui détourna le regard avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne semblait vraiment mal en point. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en à cette pensée mais elle continua son chemin sans rien dire.

Stiles arriva dans la cuisine, il était suivi de Scott, Derek et des frères Salvatore.  
>-Est-ce que tu aurais des œufs? Questionna Stiles.<br>-Je dois avoir ça.  
>-Ça vous dit des œufs brouillés façon Stilinski ?<br>Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête.  
>-C'est parti, s'exclama Stiles tout sourire alors qu'il y avait à peine cinq minutes, il pleurait.<br>Scott connaissait bien son meilleur ami, il savait que c'était un sourire de façade et qu'au fond de lui, il pensait encore à son cauchemar. Il regarda son meilleur jongler avec les oeufs, un sourire se dessina sur lèvres. Stiles arrêta de faire le clown et commença sa préparation.

* * *

><p>Jeremy s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude. Il devait emmener Katherine au lycée vu que Stiles n'était pas là. Il n'était pas du tout enchanté par l'idée mais il avait promis à Stiles.<br>Il arriva devant chez l'ancien Vampire, arrêta la voiture et il fit un coup de klaxon. Cette dernière arriva et s'installa dans la voiture sans faire attention au chauffeur.

-Bonjour petit Sti..., dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, Jeremy. Où est Stiles?  
>-Bonjours Katherine. Stiles a eu un malaise hier soir, il est resté chez Stefan.<br>-Ce n'est pas étonnant avec les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux, répondit Katherine.  
>Jeremy leva un sourcil.<br>-Quoi? Tu ne l'avais pas vu ?  
>-Je ne le connais pas beaucoup et il est toujours hyper actif...<br>-Moi non plus, je te signale. Il revient quand?  
>-Lundi. Pourquoi il te manque déjà? Questionna Jeremy avec un petit sourire.<br>-C'est juste pour savoir...On y va, on va être en retard au lycée.  
>-Ok.<p>

Ils se mirent en route pour le lycée pendant le trajet Katherine avait la tête posée contre la vitre. Elle s'inquiétait pour Stiles. Mais pourquoi? Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours mais il ressemblait tellement à Maxence. Elle souffla et ils furent enfin arrivés au lycée. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils allèrent à leurs casiers et filèrent à leur premier cours.

* * *

><p>Les bonnes odeurs de la cuisine avaient réveillé toute la troupe petit à petit. La dernière à se lever était Lexie. Elle s'installa à la table et fut servi par le jeune hyper actif.<br>-C'est les meilleurs œufs brouillés que j'ai mangé depuis longtemps, affirma-t-elle. Qui les a cuisiné ?

-C'est moi, répondit Stiles.

-C'est très bon.  
>-Lexie je pourrais te parler après ? , demanda Derek.<br>-Oui.  
>-Je vous laisse, je vais me doucher.<br>-A tout à l'heure Stiles.

Une fois Stiles parti et qu'il était sûr que ce dernier ne l'entendrait pas. Derek se tourna vers Lexie.

-Arrête de me regarder et dis-moi ce que tu veux?  
>-Est-ce que tu as entendu Stiles cette nuit?<br>-Oui. Comment ne pas l'entendre avec ses hurlements mais vous étiez déjà nombreux cette nuit.  
>-Tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour l'aider ?<br>-Moi je vais l'aider mais je vais demander un coup de main. Stefan tu peux venir ?  
>-Lexie que puis-je faire pour toi ?<br>-Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Stiles. On va s'occuper de lui cet après-midi.  
>-Tu penses à quoi?<br>-Il est pleins de remords et il s'en veut énormément. Il faut qu'il sorte tout ce qu'il a l'intérieur de lui.  
>-Un peu comme un boxer.<br>-Exactement Stefan.  
>-Vous avez prévu quoi cet après-midi ? , s'exclama Stiles en revenant dans la pièce.<br>-On va s'occuper de toi avec Stefan, affirma Lexie.  
>-Dois-je m'inquiéter? Questionna Stiles.<p>

Stiles alla se reposer pendant que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Il rejoignit les autres, il proposa à Stefan de faire le repas de midi. Lexie alla l'aider dans cette tâche même s'il se débrouillait bien tout seul. Les bonnes odeurs de la cuisine firent revenir à l'intérieur la petite troupe.

-Ca s'en bon, fit Damon, Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ?  
>-Ma mère est morte...il fallait que quelqu'un cuisine car il n'y avait que mon père… On aurait mangé au Fast Food tous les jours. Comme je n'ai plus que lui, j'ai toujours fait attention à ce qu'il mange, même si là il doit bien en profiter...<p>

-Je suis sûr qu'il fait attention, répondit Scott.

-J'ai des doutes, enfin bon...  
>-On mange quand ? J'ai faim, demanda Peter.<br>-Il faut être patient, vous pouvez mettre la table en attendant.  
>-Et puis quoi encore...<br>-Va on met la table, ordonna Lexie.  
>-Comme-ci j'allais me laisser commander par une femme.<p>

Lexie utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?  
>-Rien...<br>-On se dépêche, je dois m'occuper du charmant jeune homme qui nous a fait la cuisine cet après-midi.

Ils mirent la table et Stiles amena le plat qu'il avait fait pour faire plaisir à ses amis. Il avait surtout préparé le repas pour s'occuper l'esprit car dès qu'il ne faisait rien, il pensait à ses cauchemars. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'eut que des félicitations pour son repas, il était content de cela. Stefan lui dit d'aller attendre sous la véranda, que Lexie et lui-même iraient le rejoindre dans quelques minutes. L'hyper actif le fit aussitôt. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil quand soudain son téléphone sonna.

-Allô!  
>-Bonjour Petit Stiles.<br>-Bonjour Katherine. Tu vas bien?  
>-Je vais bien mais j'étais étonnée de ne pas te voir ce matin au volant de ta Jeep.<br>-Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, répondit ce dernier.  
>-Jeremy m'a dit que tu avais fait un malaise. Faut dormir la nuit.<br>-Je sais mais c'est compliqué...  
>-Ok...Je pourrais venir te voir?<br>Stefan et Lexie arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Stefan demanda le téléphone.  
>-Allô Katherine c'est Stefan.<br>-Bonjour Stefan.  
>-Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux venir, tu demandes à Jeremy.<br>-D'accord.  
>Stefan redonna son téléphone à Stiles.<br>-Je vais te laisser Katherine, à tout à l'heure.  
>-A tout à l'heure Petit Stiles.<br>-On va pouvoir commencer, affirma Lexie.  
>Derek, Damon et le reste de la meute arrivèrent dans le jardin.<br>-Derek j'aurais besoin toi aussi. Est-ce que tu peux laisser l'entraînement à ton Oncle ?  
>-Si quelqu'un d'autre est avec lui. Oui.<br>-Je vais l'aider, répondit Damon.  
>-Tu avais prévu quoi?<br>-Faut que Isaac développe plus ses sens l'ouïe et l'odorat.  
>-Ok. On va un peu plus loin.<p>

Damon et Peter commencèrent l'entraînement d'Isaac. Lexie expliqua son programme concernant l'hyper actif. Elle lui donna des gants de boxe. Ils lui avaient fabriqué un punchingball, il était accroché à un arbre.

* * *

><p>A Mystic Falls les cours étaient enfin finis, Katherine attendait Jeremy devant le lycée. Elle devait lui demander de l'emmener voir Stiles. Ce dernier arriva et il alla directement la voir.<p>

-Je te ramène chez toi, demanda Jeremy.  
>-Tu peux m'emmener voir Stiles?<br>-Oui, répondit Jeremy avec un sourire.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?<br>-Rien...On va chercher Matt et Tyler avant.  
>-Ok.<p>

Ils allèrent directement au Mystic Grill chercher Matt et Tyler, qui eux aussi avaient un petit sourire en coin. Katherine commençait à se poser des questions. Elle secoua la tête se disant qu'elle se faisait des idées.

* * *

><p>Lexie voulait que Stiles sorte toute cette haine, elle se doutait que c'est à lui-même, que cette haine était dirigée.<p>

-Je veux que tu mettes plus de rage, plus de colère.  
>Stiles la regarda un peu perdu.<br>-Je veux que tu t'imagines que c'est la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde, qui en face de toi.  
>Stefan et Derek savaient où leur amie voulait en venir. Soudain le regard de Stiles changea il y avait de la colère et de la rage. Il mit plus de force dans ses coups poings, ce qui fait que Danny, qui tenait le punching-ball avait de plus en plus de mal. Le punching-ball fait à l'artisanal ne résista pas longtemps aux coups donner par le jeune humain. Stiles, aveuglé par la rage, se rua sur Danny et commença à s'en prendre à lui. Derek attrapa le bras de Stiles et l'amena plus loin.<br>-Stiles calme toi, ordonna Derek.  
>-Je n'ai pas envie...<br>-Tu te calme ou tu veux que j'utilise la force ?  
>-C'est vous qui avez voulu que j'imagine la personne que je détestais le plus.<br>-Derek tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? , demanda Lexie.  
>Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Stiles regarda Danny qui était mal en point.<br>-Tu peux me dire qui est la personne que tu as imaginée ?  
>-Pourquoi je te le dirais?<br>-Je veux juste t'aider maintenant c'est à toi de voir.  
>-C'est moi...<br>-Pourquoi tu te détestes?  
>-J'ai réussi à déjouer certains de ses plans mais un moment j'ai dû le laisser prendre ma place, souffla-t-il<br>-Quand ça?  
>-C'était à l'asile de fou. Soit il faisait un trou dans le cerveau de Malia avec une perceuse soit je le laissais faire, répondit-il.<br>-Donc tu l'as fait pour sauver Malia ?  
>-Oui mais...<br>-Il faut que tu gardes ça en tête, tu as sauvé la vie d'une personne.  
>-Je vais essayer...<br>-On va rejoindre les autres.

Ils rejoignirent les autres, Lydia était en train de soigner Danny. L'entraînement d'Isaac arriva à sa fin. Scott, en voyant l'état de Danny, se demanda ce qui c'était passé. Il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qui baissa la tête, il comprit tout de suite. Ils entendirent un bruit de moteur c'étaient Chris et Deaton qui arriver.  
>-Bonsoir tout le monde.<br>-Bonsoir Chris.

-Je pourrais parler à Stiles seul à seul ?

-Oui, répondit Stefan, tous à l'intérieur.

Stefan et la petite troupe allèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Chris et Stiles étaient sous la véranda assis sur deux fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre. Le chasseur en voyant que le jeune homme n'était pas décider à parler, il prit la parole.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir.  
>-C'est...<br>-Stiles, coupa Chris. Je ne t'en veux pas car je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'étais plus toi-même. Je suis sûr que ma fille serait là, à ma place, elle te dirait la même chose.  
>-Tu crois ?, souffla-t-il.<br>-J'en suis certain. Quand on t'a rejoint au loft de Derek, tu étais possédé par ce démon, elle a insisté pour que je te laisse en vie. Elle ne voulait pas que je t'ôte la vie car c'était le corps de son ami qui était en face de moi. Elle voulait sauver la vie de son ami.  
>-Merci Chris.<p>

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade et se séparèrent pour rejoindre les autres. Ils entendirent une voiture arriver et Stiles reconnut le bruit du moteur de sa voiture. Lexie, qui était dans la salle de bain, n'était pas dans le salon, Damon alla se cacher, juste pour s'amuser un peu au dépend de Katherine. La jeune femme rentra en compagnie des trois jeunes hommes. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'hyper actif.

-Bonsoir Petit Stiles.  
>-Bonsoir Katherine. Tu vas...<br>-Bonsoir ma chère Katherine, coupa Damon.  
>-Da...mon tu es là. Comment est-ce possible?<br>-Je suis comme toi un survivant, répondit avec un sourire narquois.  
>-Très drôle...<br>-Bon...Je vais t'aider même si ma première attention n'était celle-ci, je dois te l'avouer. Tu dois remercier ce jeune homme, dit-il en pointant du doigt Stiles, qui croit que tu peux nous montrer qui est la vraie Katherine. En même temps connaissant Klaus qui a la rancune tenace je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir à mes trousses le reste de ma vie.  
>-Je vois...J'étais surprise de ne pas te voir au volant de ta Jeep, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de Stiles.<br>-Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.  
>-Vous auriez vu sa tête, c'était à mourir de rire, se moqua Jeremy.<br>-Très drôle...Tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude.  
>Tous les autres écarquillèrent les yeux et furent choqué par la phrase que venir de dire Katherine.<br>-Vous n'aviez pas remarqué?  
>-Parce que toi tu avais remarqué peut-être ? , demanda Damon.<br>-Oui, vu les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux faut être aveugle pour pas le voir.  
>-Tiens une revenante, bonsoir Katherine.<br>-Bonsoir Lexie. Vous êtes combien à être revenu d'entre les morts ?  
>-Il y a notre chère Bonnie qui est revenue aussi.<br>-D'accord. Je vois. C'est la fête.  
>-Bon...C'est bien de bavarder mais j'ai faim moi, répondit Peter, mon petit Stiles tu nous fait à manger.<br>-C'est moi qui vais le faire, affirma Stefan, il va se reposer. On va tous à la cuisine, comme ça vous m'aiderez.  
>Ils acquiescèrent tous de la tête, Katherine allait faire de même mais fut retenu par le bras de l'hyper actif. Elle se tourna vers lui.<br>-Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? , demanda Stiles.  
>-Je t'ai manqué tant que ça...<br>-Katherine..., coupa Stiles.  
>-D'accord.<p>

Katherine s'installa sur le canapé à côté du jeune homme, ils discutèrent un petit moment. Katherine était rentrée dans un long monologue, elle se tourna vers Stiles. Ce dernier avait sa tête posée sur épaule et s'était endormi. Elle prit un coussin qu'elle mit sur ses genoux, puis elle glissa le haut du corps de Stiles vers ses genoux pour que sa tête se pose sur le coussin. Elle le regarda un moment en caressant ses cheveux avec sa main, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au bout d'un moment elle se laissa glisser dans le sommeil elle aussi.  
>Dans la cuisine la préparation du repas partit dans tous les sens. Lexie n'arrêtait pas d'embêter son meilleur ami et son loup garou préféré. Ils furent rejoint par Caroline, Elena et Bonnie. Cette dernière donna un regard à Damon pendant qu'elle faisait un câlin à Jeremy. Scott soudain se mit à réfléchir et se tourna vers Derek.<p>

-Derek je peux te poser une question ?  
>-Vas-y.<br>-Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit au sujet des vampires quand Peter en a parlé, avant qu'ont viennent ici. Tu aurais pu nous en parler même avant quand on s'est rencontré.  
>-Exact. On avait des soucis plus importants à l'époque si tu te rappelles bien. Tu venais de te faire mordre par mon Oncle. J'ai été deux fois en prison car vous aviez cru que j'étais un meurtrier alors que j'étais innocent. Kate voulait absolument me tuer et m'a même torturé. Après j'ai égorgé mon oncle, il y a eu le Kanima, la meute d'Alfa, l'histoire avec Jennifer ect...Alors dit moi quand j'aurais eu le temps de te le dire, grogna Derek.<br>-Vu comme ça...  
>-Où est mon cousin? Questionna Caroline.<br>-Il est dans le salon avec Katherine, répondit Stefan.  
>-Vu que ça fait un moment qu'on ne les entend pas, soit ils se sont endormis soit ils sont trop occupés pour parler, répondit Peter.<br>-Très drôle, tu as fait l'école du rire ? , s'énerva Caroline.  
>-Caroline, intervint Stefan. Scott tu peux aller leur dire que le repas est sur la table ?<br>-Je vais avec toi, annonça Kira.

Ils allèrent dans la direction du salon et ouvrit la porte. Ils virent Katherine et Stiles endormis. Kira qui trouvait ça tellement attendrissant ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo avec son téléphone. Scott se dirigea vers eux et les réveilla tout doucement. Ils se réveillèrent en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe? Où suis-je?  
>-Dans le salon et tu as la tête posée sur mes genoux, répondit Katherine.<br>-J'avais remarqué que j'avais la tête sur tes genoux. J'ai faim.  
>-Ça tombe bien le repas est prêt. On attend que vous, répondit Scott.<br>-Ok, on y va, lâcha Stiles en se relevant.  
>-D'accord.<br>Ils rejoignirent le reste de la bande qui était déjà à table. Stiles se mit à côté de sa cousine, Katherine elle, s'installa en face de lui. Elle le fixa mais en voyant le regard noir de Caroline elle arrêta. Peter qui avait envie d'embêter Stiles, ne put s'empêcher lui demander.  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps?<br>-Même si se ne te regarde pas, fit Stiles, on a dormi.  
>-Tu as des preuves de cela?<br>-J'ai pris une photo, ils étaient mignons je n'ai pas pu résister, répondit Kira.  
>-Je peux la voir ?, demanda Elena.<br>Kira se leva de sa chaise et montra la photo à Elena.  
>-J'admets que je n'aurais pas résisté non plus.<br>-Elena, grogna Caroline en lui donna un coup de coude.  
>-Elle fait des efforts alors j'en fais aussi.<br>-Kira fait voir la photo.  
>Caroline regarda la photo et essaya de ne pas faire de grimace.<br>-Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu as l'air apaisé quand tu dors, dit-elle en regardant son cousin.  
>Le repas continua. Damon et Stiles, qui avaient le même humour, faisaient rire leurs amis. L'hyper actif se mit à embêter Derek à son grand désespoir. Le repas fut enfin fini et Stefan, Stiles ,Derek, Damon et Scott étaient sous la véranda à discuter.<br>-Ce que tu as fait cet après-midi avec Lexie t'a fait du bien ?, demanda Scott à son meilleur ami.  
>-A moi oui mais à Danny pas tellement, répondit Stiles en grimaçant.<br>-Demain je prendrai la place de Danny, affirma Derek.  
>-Hein...Tu es fou dans ta tête. C'est moi qui vais devoir besoin d'être soigné après ça.<br>-On verra demain.  
>-Bon parlons d'autre chose, fit Damon. Stefan tu peux me dire ce qui se passe avec Caroline?<br>-Quoi avec Caroline?  
>-Elle t'envoie des regards noirs.<br>-Suite à ta mort je me suis fermé et je ne parlais à personne.  
>-Ok. Maintenant que je suis là tu vas te reprendre en main petit frère. Tu sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi?<br>-Arrête de dire des bêtises.  
>-Je confirme. C'est ma cousine je la connais par cœur.<p>

Les filles, qui étaient en train de faire la vaisselle, discutaient elles aussi. Lexie confia à Caroline que son cousin avait fait un cauchemar et qu'il devait faire un travail sur lui-même. Caroline la remercia pour l'aide qu'elle donnait pour que son cousin aille mieux. Deaton et Chris partirent car ils reprenaient la route pour Beacon Hill demain matin. Les trois inséparables s'en allèrent en compagnie de Katherine et dirent qu'ils reviendraient demain. Lydia était pensive et Caroline en profita pour par l'emmener avec elle dans le salon pour parler.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien?  
>-Non pas vraiment...<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
>-Je pensais à Stiles, je lui en veux encore mais quand je l'ai entendu hurler pendant son cauchemar. Je me demande si je n'ai pas été trop dure avec lui.<br>-Il faudrait que tu ais une conversation avec lui demain. Il faudrait que tu saches ce qu'il ressent car il ne va pas bien du tout.  
>-Oui...J'ai vu les regards noirs que tu jetais à Stefan.<br>-Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
>-Un peu quand même, je serais toi, j'appliquerai mes propres conseils.<br>-Je pense que je le ferais demain.

Puis les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent les autres sous la véranda. Caroline, Elena et Bonnie partirent chez elles. Stiles alla se coucher sa journée a été assez éprouvante. Les autres firent la même chose petit à petit. La maison s'endormit dans le silence le plus complet.


	9. Chapter 9

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

P.S:Rappel les personnages de Vampire Diaries et de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas , ni les séries.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p>Dans la nuit, des hurlements se firent entendre, c'était Stiles qui faisait encore un cauchemar. Scott arriva le premier à son chevet et le réveilla doucement. Il fut rejoint par Lexie. Cette dernière l'enlaça pour le calmer. Après quelques minutes, il se détendit et s'endormit à nouveau. Ils laissèrent le jeune homme seul dans sa chambre. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre respective pour finir leur nuit.<br>Stiles se réveilla à l'aube, il était stressé et fatigué. Il sortit du lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit sa douche et s'essuya avec une serviette. Il se regarda dans le miroir, son reflet lui donner envie de vomir et il donna un coup de poing en plein milieu du miroir. Il se brisa en milliers de petits morceaux et il avait la main en sang. Il hurla de douleur et se traita d'abruti pour avoir fait cela. Derek arriva sur les lieux suivi de près par Damon. Le loup garou s'approcha pour soigner l'hyper actif mais fut écarté par le vampire. Ce dernier planta ses crocs dans son propre poignet et le mit à la bouche de l'humain pour qu'il boive son sang. Scott qui arrivait dans la salle de bain, se demanda pourquoi Damon faisait cela. En voyant le regard interrogateur de Scott, le vampire lui expliqua.

-Le sang de vampire est guérisseur.  
>-D'accord.<br>-C'est dégoûtant, cracha Stiles.  
>-Faudra juste faire attention pendant vingt-quatre heures qu'il ne meurt pas.<br>-Ok, répondit Derek puis il se tourna vers Stiles. Pourquoi tu as fait cela?  
>-Pourquoi je te le dirais? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?<br>-Stiles, grogna Derek.  
>-Bon ok, souffla-t-il...Je vais te le dire. Quand j'ai vu mon reflet, je voyais...<br>-Accouche bon sang!  
>-Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une fille donc je ne peux pas tomber enceinte, en voyant le regard noir de Derek, il se reprit. Je voyais un meurtrier.<br>-Il faut que je fasse quoi pour tu comprennes que ce n'est pas ta faute, hurla Scott en colère.  
>-Sc...<br>-Je veux retrouver mon meilleur ami, mon frère alors cet après-midi je vais aider Lexie et Derek.  
>-Ça ne changera pas grand-chose!<p>

Scott qui était encore en colère prit le col de chemise de son meilleur ami et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu fais mal Scott, en plus d'habitude c'est Derek qui fait cela. Tu vas me lâcher maintenant.

Derek voyant que le jeune Alfa était réticent à lâcher le jeune homme. Il l'écarta de toutes ses forces et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Scott se releva difficilement mais en voyant la peur de Stiles, il s'aperçut qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Il sortit de la pièce laissant son meilleur tout tremblant. Damon prit parole.

-Ça va Stiles ? , demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui, je vais bien et je n'en veux pas Scott. Je sais que c'est lui qui a raison...<br>-Bon on nettoiera ça plus tard. On va aller prendre le petit déjeuné.  
>-D'accord.<p>

Ils descendirent à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Ils entendirent un hurlement mais pas n'importe lequel celui du jeune Alfa puis des pas se firent entendre c'était Isaac qui avait entendu Scott mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller. Il était en boxer, il s'en aperçut en voyant Stiles se foutre de lui et se mit à rougir comme une écrevisse avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour se vêtir. Scott alla les rejoindre à la cuisine pour prendre un café, il restait planter là pendant quelques minutes avant que son meilleur ami lui fasse signe de s'installer à côté de lui. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Stefan fit son arrivée dans la cuisine. Damon ne put s'empêcher lui dire.

-Tu sais qu'un jour les animaux de la forêt vont se liguer contre toi. J'espère que tu leur tapes la causette quand tu bois leur sang.  
>-Très drôle Damon, souffla son petit frère.<br>-C'est bizarre, lui, tu ne le frappes pas, s'exclama L'hyper actif en regardant Derek.  
>-C'était pas le même contexte..., grogna Derek.<br>-On peut m'expliquer ? , demanda Damon.  
>-Stiles a le même humour que toi, expliqua Stefan.<br>-Oui je me sens incompris et en plus Derek manque cruellement d'humour.  
>-Je connais ça, mon frère est pareil.<br>Derek et Stefan roulèrent des yeux en même temps.  
>-En plus vous êtes synchronisés, dit Stiles en rigolant.<br>Damon le suivit et ils rigolèrent tous les deux.  
>-Je vois que tout le monde est de bonne humeur ce matin, s'extasia Lydia en faisant son entrée.<br>-Oui, on l'est, affirma Stiles, malgré que je tombe de sommeil.  
>-Ok...Dit on pourrait parler après.<br>-Si tu veux.

Ils furent rejoints par le reste de la troupe et ils finirent de prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils débarrassèrent la table et nettoyèrent la cuisine. Pendant que certains vaquèrent à leur occupation, Lydia et Stiles allèrent s'installer sous la véranda pour discuter.

-Tu voulais me parler de quoi?  
>-En fait, j'ai pris conscience que j'avais été dure avec toi.<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends.  
>-En fait, j'aurais dû essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu étais parti, au lieu de m'énerver comme je l'ai fait. Par contre tu aurais dû nous dire pour tes cauchemars et pour le fait que tu n'arrivais pas à lire.<br>-C'est vrai...Mais je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Vous étiez déjà très tristes par rapport à Alison et Aiden.  
>-Tu es notre ami, tu as toujours été là pour nous. Tu as aidé Scott quand il est devenu un loup garou. Tu as sauvé la vie de Derek et tu nous as aidés avec tes plans de dernières minutes. Tu as été là pour moi.<br>-Je sais bien...  
>-Maintenant qu'on a parlé, je pourrais avoir un câlin ? , demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.<br>-Volontier.  
>Ils se firent un petit câlin et au même moment Caroline arriva avec les bras chargé de course.<br>-Ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça.  
>-Tu veux un coup de main ma chère cousine ?<br>-Ce ne serait pas de refus.  
>Stiles rentra avec les courses et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Caroline et Lydia suivirent le mouvement ensuite ils rejoignirent Stefan, Lexie, Damon et Derek au salon. Stefan fut surpris de voir Caroline.<br>-Je ne savais pas que tu venais.  
>-En faite Lexie m'a appelé et toute façon je devais passer pour te parler avec toi, affirma Caroline.<br>-Je vois...  
>-On vous laisse, Caroline tu viens ?, Questionna Lexie. Puis elle regarda Lydia et lui fit signe de venir.<p>

Elles partirent toutes les trois dans le jardin et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils.

-Tu voulais nous parler ?  
>-Oui, ton cousin a encore fait un cauchemar Cette nuit, je n'ai pas dormi pour entendre à quel moment il commençait à s'endormir. Hier il était dans sa chambre vers minuit. La fatigue l'a emporté que vers, cinq heures et demie du matin, il a commencé à s'agiter et à hurler vers sept heures.<br>-Ta conclusion ? demanda Lydia.  
>-J'y viens! Quand il s'est endormi avec Katherine, il a dormi deux heures sans cauchemars alors que cette nuit, au bout d'une heure et demie, il faisait un mauvais rêve.<br>-Je pense savoir où tu veux en venir ça ne me plaît pas du tout, grogna Caroline.  
>-La présence de Katherine l'apaise. Je voudrais essayer quelque chose cette nuit.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux essayer? Demanda Lydia.  
>-Déjà on va l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne et qu'on en discute avec elle. Je ne connais pas beaucoup ton cousin mais je me suis aperçue d'une chose. C'est qu'il veut aider Katherine pour oublier ses propres problèmes.<br>-C'est Stiles. Ils pensent aux autres avant lui, répondit la Banshee.  
>-Par contre il est vraiment hyper actif. Est-ce qu'il prend des médicaments?<br>-Oui, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne les prend pas en ce moment.  
>-On va aller lui demander.<p>

Elles rejoignirent l'hyper actif qui était en train de préparer le repas pour le midi. Il sentit la présence des filles et leur demanda :

-Vous comptez rester là à prendre racine ou vous allez me dire de quoi vous avez discuté ? Bon ...même si je sais que c'est de moi. Votre conclusion c'est que je dois retourner en asile de fou ou pas ?  
>-Non, tu vas rester avec nous, affirma Lexie. J'aurais une simple question.<br>-Vas-y. Pose-moi ta question.  
>-Est-ce que tu prends ton médicament pour l'hyper activité ?<br>-En quoi ça vous regarde ? s'énerva-t-il.  
>-Répond à Lexie, ordonna Derek.<br>-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Tu n'es pas mon père, hurla Stiles.  
>-Vous vous calmez, demanda Lexie. Je veux juste t'aider.<br>-Je sais...je vais vous répondre autrement il ne va pas arrêter de grogner, dit-il en regardant Derek. Je ne les prends plus. Ils me rendent amorphe et je m'endors aussi vite.  
>-Tu es inconscient Stiles, tu sais que si tu ne les prends pas que c'est dangereux pour toi. Tu n'es pas seulement hyper actif, je te rappelle que tu fais des crises de panique, répondit Caroline.<br>-Tu vas les prendre aujourd'hui. On a peut-être trouvé une solution. Est-ce que tu peux appeler Katherine?  
>-Oui mais...<br>-S'il te plaît appelle-la.  
>-Ok.<p>

Stiles appela cette chère Katherine pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Elle accepta aussitôt. Le repas fût enfin poser sur la table. Le déjeuner fut animé par Stiles et son humour mais aussi par ses longs monologues. Au bout d'un certain temps, Derek était lassé et lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Le repas prit fin Lydia, Kira et Caroline nettoyaient la cuisine. Pendant ce temps Stiles était dehors accompagné de Derek, Scott, Lexie et Stefan.

-On va faire le même entraînement qu'hier, annonça Lexie.  
>-Génial !, souffla Stiles d'un aire blaser.<p>

Ils s'installèrent dans le jardin. Derek enleva sa veste en cuir et la posa sur la table.

-Lexie ce n'est pas équitable...tu as vu les muscles qu'il a ? Non mais sérieux...Quoi ?, souffla Stiles.  
>-Ça va aller Stiles, dit Lexie pour le rassurer. Maintenant tu vas fermer les yeux et ne penser à rien.<br>-Ok.

Stiles ferma les yeux et fait le vide dans sa tête.

-Maintenant tu vas frapper Derek.

Ce qu'il fit.

-Tu le fait avec plus de force, plus de hargne.

Il frappa Derek qui bougea légèrement.

-Maintenant tu vas essayer de visualiser la personne que tu détestes et je ne veux pas que ce soit toi.

Stiles réfléchit longuement en fait la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, ce n'était pas lui. C'était le démon japonais, rien qu'à cette pensée il sentit la rage, la colère, la haine et il mit toutes ses forces dans ce dernier coup. Il envoya valser Derek sur un tronc d'arbre. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et se demanda ce qui était arrivé.

-Heu...il vient de se passer quoi ?, demanda-t-il.  
>-Tu viens d'envoyer valser Derek, répondit son meilleur ami.<br>-Mais c'est juste pas possible ça...je ne peux pas avoir fait ça. Je crois que j'ai du mal à respirer.  
>-Tu es en train de faire une crise de panique, affirma Scott.<br>-J'avais remarqué figure toi, répondit Stiles avec un aire ironique.

Stiles s'écroula à terre, il manquait d'oxygène, il avait le souffle court et son cœur accélérait de plus en plus. Caroline qui arriva suite au bruit qu'elle avait entendu, essaya de le calmer en vain. Katherine arriva , elle demanda ce qui se passait mais en voyant Stiles à terre, elle comprit toute de suite. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit en face de l'hyper actif.

-Petit Stiles, inspire et expire, dit-elle avec une voix douce.  
>-Kath...<br>-Ne parle pas et concentre toi sur ta respiration.

Caroline voulut intervenir mais fût retenue par Lexie. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et fit ce qu'elle disait.

-C'est ça continue, cette dernière avait une main sur son bras. Calme-toi, tu n'es pas seul.

Stiles regarda autour de lui. En effet, il n'était pas seul, il était entouré de ses amis. Il croisa le regard de Derek puis il regarda la brunette en face de lui. Son cœur se stabilisa à un rythme régulier. Il se leva avec l'aide de Katherine, il vacilla un peu une fois debout mais il se reprît.

-Je suis désolé Derek.  
>-Ce n'est pas ta faute, on a voulu te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements, répondit Derek.<br>-Normalement même avec toute ma force je n'aurai pas pu t'envoyer valser dans le décor à moins que...  
>-A moins que quoi ?, Questionna Scott.<br>-Le démon japonais m'a laissé ses souvenirs de tous les massacres même quand on s'est dédoublé.  
>-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.<br>-Tu penses qu'il ta laisser sa force aussi ?, répondit Lydia.  
>-C'est probable...je ne vois que ça car avec ma force humaine je n'aurais jamais pu le faire. Kira tu pourrais appeler ta mère pour lui demander ?<br>-Oui, je le fais toute de suite.  
>-Merci! Vous savez toutes ses émotions m'ont donnés faim.<br>-Tu as toujours faim Peter, répondit Stiles.  
>-Tu nous fais un gâteau.<br>-Non, je suis fatigué, souffla ce dernier qui était allongé sur le transat.  
>-Pauvre petit chose...<br>-Peter laisse le tranquille.  
>-Que vas-tu faire?<p>

Scott le plaqua contre le mur.

-Fais attention tu déteins sur mon neveu.  
>-Je préfère déteindre sur lui que sur toi, répondit Scott en le relâchant.<p>

Puis soudain une sonnerie téléphone brisa le silence qui était assourdissant depuis quelques minutes. C'était le téléphone de Derek.

-Allo.  
>-Derek c'est moi.<br>-Cora! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>-Il faut que tu viennes m'aider.<br>-Je veux bien mais tu es où ?, Questionna-t-il.  
>-Isaac m'a donné l'adresse où vous êtes en cas de soucis. Je suis pas loin je sens ton odeur.<br>-Ok j'arrive.

Derek raccrocha son téléphone et le rangea dans sa veste. Il mit tous ses sens en fonction. Il se tourna vers la gauche et s'éloigna dans la forêt suivi par Scott, Stefan et Damon. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils virent un corps par terre. C'était Cora mais elle était consciente ce qui rassura Derek.

-Cora tu m'entends?  
>-Oui, souffla t-elle.<br>-Qui t'a fait ça?  
>-Kate Argent..., souffla au bord de l'épuisement.<br>-Je vais la tuer mais avant ça, on va te soigner.  
>-Ok...<p>

Derek prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras et l'emmena au lieu de leur séjour. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils étaient tous installés sous la véranda. Stiles en voyant Cora se demanda ce qui c'était passé. Derek demanda à Lexie si elle pouvait soigner les blessures de sa petite sœur. Elle accepta aussi vite.

-Bon, tu peux nous expliquer, demanda Stiles.  
>-Oui! Cora m'a dit que c'était Kate, grogna Derek.<br>-C'est impossible j'ai vu Peter l'égorger avec ses griffes, affirma Scott.  
>Stiles souffla devant le manque de réflexion de son meilleur ami.<br>-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore?  
>-Tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs façons pour devenir un loup garou.<br>-Oui.  
>-Si le coup de griffe est assez profond on peut se transformer en loup garou.<br>-Ah oui c'est vrai.  
>L'hyper actif roula ses yeux vers le haut et souffla.<br>-Je vais la tuer, affirma Derek.  
>-Il faut un plan Derek, tu ne peux pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup. En plus on sait même pas où elle est.<br>-Il marque un point, répondit Lydia.  
>-Tu proposes quoi Stiles?<br>-Déjà attendre que Cora se remette sur pieds et lui demander ce qui s'est passé, où ça s'est passé. Et si elle l'a suivi.  
>-En plus d'être mignon, il est intelligent, s'exclama Katherine, c'est fascinant.<p>

Stiles sentit ses joues rougir au compliment de la brunette. Lexie avait fini de soigner Cora et décida d'aller rejoindre les autres.

-Comment va Cora ?, Questionna Lydia.  
>-Elle va mieux la plupart de ses blessures se sont refermées mais elle est encore choquée. J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Stiles, il a raison. On a plein de problèmes à régler déjà Katherine faut que je te parle en privé, (en voyant le regard interrogateur de l'ancien vampire elle la rassura), ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferai pas de mal. Pendant que je lui parle, Derek tu ne bouges pas d'ici autrement je te botte tes fesses de loup garou poilus et tu sais que j'en suis capable.<br>-Je le sais...,grogna-t-il.  
>-Arrête de grogner, ça ne te va pas. Katherine tu me suis et Caroline tu viens on va dans le salon.<p>

Les trois jeunes femmes allèrent dans le salon pendant ce temps Stiles avait le cerveau en surchauffe tellement il pensait à plein de chose en même temps. Les trois mousquetaires arrivèrent à leurs tours. L'hyper actif faisait les cents pas, ce qui agaçait sérieusement Derek mais à son grand soulagement il s'arrêta de lui-même. Stiles se rappela alors que la pleine lune était dans deux jours.

-Mes petits louveteaux préférés vous savez que la pleine lune est dans deux jours ?  
>-Mince j'avais oublié, souffla Scott.<br>-Déjà avant de trouver un plan pour retrouver la folle furieuse, il faut trouver un endroit pour la pleine lune.  
>-J'ai ma petite idée, fit Stefan.<br>-C'est cool! Tyler ma cousine m'a dit que tu avais le gène du loup garou.  
>-Oui. Je fais très attention à ce que je fais car je n'ai pas envie d'en redevenir un.<br>-Je comprends j'ai fait des recherches sur votre race de loup garou, enfin de ce que j'ai pu lire car avec mon problème de lecture ce n'est pas facile enfin bref...Toi c'est en tuant quelqu'un que tu deviens un loup garou.  
>-Oui, je peux vous dire que ma première transformation je m'en rappellerai toujours. J'ai même une vidéo à vous montrer.<br>-J'y étais je peux vous assurer j'entendais tous ses os craqués, affirma Caroline.  
>-Mais tu es folle dans ta tête ma chère cousine tu sais que leurs morsures est mortel pour les vampires.<br>-Je sais mais c'est avant tout mon ami.  
>-Je comprends pour la première transformation de Scott, je l'avais attaché à un radiateur avec des menottes.<br>-Elles n'ont pas fait long feu, se moqua son meilleur ami. Ça veut dire que notre morsure est mortelle aussi...  
>-Pas du tout, si ça peut rassurer mes amis vampires ici présent.<br>-Comment tu sais ça ?, Questionna Damon.  
>-J'ai fait des recherches et tout est dans la chambre en haut. Pour résumer mes amis poilus ici présent, ne se transforment pas totalement en loup ce qui fait qu'ils sont à moitié humains et en plus ce n'est pas la même race.<br>-Il a raison, affirma Alaric. Bonsoir tout le monde.  
>-Je vous l'avais dit.<br>-Bonsoir, ça fait un poids en moins, souffla Damon.  
>-Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose mais je vous le dirai quand je serai sûr, fit Stiles.<br>-Pourquoi pas maintenant, affirma Damon alors il lui demanda avec son pouvoir. Raconte nous tout et maintenant.  
>-J'ai dit que je ne le dirais pas, répondit Stiles.<br>-Lâche le Damon, fit Stefan en s'interposant entre les deux.  
>-Tu as pris de la veine de vénus.<br>-Non.  
>-Tu en as sur toi.<br>-Non plus...C'est à cause du démon japonais je pense.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda Lexie.<br>-Stiles résiste à l'hypnose.  
>-Ok on verra ça plus tard. Bon Stefan tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé?<br>-Oui.  
>-On peut me dire ce qui se passe ?, Questionna Stiles.<br>-Je vais t'expliquer toute de suite, répondit Lexie. En fait je me suis rendue compte que la présence de Katherine t'apaiser. Donc elle va dormir dans la même chambre que toi cette nuit, dit-elle mais en voyant le regard choqué de l'hyper actif elle rajouta, dans des lits séparés mais côte à côte. Tu as pris ton médicament pour l'hyper activité?  
>-Je vais le faire toute suite, affirma Stiles en allant dans la cuisine pour chercher un verre d'eau.<br>-Derek tu es enfin calmé ?, Questionna Lexie.  
>-Je serai calmé quand Kate sera morte, grogna le loup garou en serrant les points.<br>-On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe, demanda Katherine.  
>-Je t'expliquerais tout demain, répondit Stiles.<br>-D'accord.  
>-Je commence à avoir faim, s'exclama Scott.<br>-Je propose une soirée pizza, répondit Damon.

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec ça et ils commandèrent les pizzas. Caroline devait partir mais n'oublia pas de dire à Stefan qu'elle repasserait demain pour parler avec lui, il fut d'accord avec cela. Le livreur de pizza arriva, ils les prirent. Stefan alla payer mais fut pris de court par Derek. Ils s'installèrent enfin pour manger, Cora descendit au même moment et alla près de son grand frère. Ce dernier lui donna une part de pizza. Stiles qui commençait à sentir les effets de son comprimé décida d'aller dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. Katherine demanda si Lydia pouvait lui prêter un pyjama pour dormir. Elles allèrent dans la chambre de Lydia puis alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre Stiles était installé sur le lit de camp avec pleins de feuilles autour de lui et l'ordinateur allumé.

-Tu as drôle de façon de dormir, dit-elle en se moquant.  
>-Je voulais vérifier quelques choses et puis j'ai peur de fermer les yeux...<br>-Et de faire un cauchemar.  
>-Oui.<br>-Tu vas éteindre ton ordinateur et mettre tes papiers sur la commode, ordonna-t-elle en allant sur son propre lit.  
>-Mais...<br>-Il n'y pas de mais qui tienne.  
>-Ok...souffla-t-il.<p>

Stiles éteignit son ordinateur et le mit sur la commode avec ses papiers puis retourna sur son lit.

-Bien maintenant que c'est fait arrête de cogiter et penser, lui demanda-t-elle.  
>-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, c'est comme si tu demandais à Derek d'arrêter de grogner.<br>Katherine ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette phrase.  
>-Tu veux bien essayer et fermer les yeux.<br>-Ok.

En voyant que Stiles était légèrement tendu à l'idée de s'endormir, lui prit sa main dans la sienne en espérant que ça le détende et quelques minutes après ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans cette position.  
>Alaric après avoir fini son verre de bourbon parti chez lui. Damon lui sortit faire un tour, il avait besoin de prendre à peu l'air mais il avait rendez-vous avec une personne bien précise. Puis ils allèrent tous se coucher petit à petit. La maison s'endormit et le seul bruit qu'on entendait était les ronflements de Peter.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Noooo Aime : Merci pour tes deux avis . Je suis contente que sa te plaise .

P.S : Je rappel que les personnages de Vampire Diaries et de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas , ni les les séries .

Bonne lecture .

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, Stiles se réveilla pour la première fois totalement reposé depuis bien longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers le lit de Katherine, elle dormait paisiblement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il décida de se lever enfin. En faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Il prit des vêtements propres et alla dans la salle de bain. Il eut enfin fini, il se dirigea dans la cuisine, il prépara le petit déjeuner, il est tellement à fond dans sa préparation qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de Derek, Stefan et Peter. Quand il se retourna il sursauta.<p>

-Vous m'avez fait peur bande d'idiot, souffla-t-il.  
>-Désolé, répondit Stefan. Ce n'était pas voulu.<br>-Te concernant je le sais mais en ce qui concerne Peter...  
>-Si on peut plus se marrer, grogna t-il.<br>-Tu as bien dormi Stiles ? , demanda le frère cadet des Salvatore.  
>-Oui, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.<br>-Donc Lexie avait raison, affirma Derek.  
>-Ce n'est pas nouveau, j'ai toujours raison Derek et tu le sais, répondit Lexie avec un petit sourire.<br>-Ça va les chevilles ? , demanda Peter.  
>-Oui, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?<br>-Je suis déçu Stiles, fit Peter.  
>-Pourquoi ?, Questionna l'hyper actif.<br>-Tu étais en charmante compagnie et tu n'as fait que dormir. Je suis resté éveillé juste pour savoir si il y aurait quelque chose de croustillant à raconter ce matin...  
>-Ok, souffla-t-il. Désolée j'ai autre chose à penser et on n'est pas tous comme toi.<br>-C'est-à-dire?  
>-Réfléchis...Enfin si tu y arrives, répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire.<br>-Très drôle, grogna Peter.

Derek eut un léger sourire, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, en écoutant les deux compères et la petite phrase sarcastique de l'humain de la meute. Soudain il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par une sonnerie de téléphone c'était celui de Stiles. Ce dernier prit son téléphone et décrocha. C'était sa tante, elle lui apprenait que le lycée était fermé pour cause d'inondation pour une semaine. Elle lui proposa de rester chez Stefan pour la semaine, le frère cadet d'Elena lui apporterait des vêtements. Il l'a remercia et raccrocha. Il posa son téléphone sur la table, entre temps le reste de la petite était venu prendre le petit déjeuner. Katherine fit de même après avoir demandé des vêtements propres à Lydia, cette dernière lui prêta non sans réticence. Katherine repensa à ce qui c'était passé hier, elle voulait des explications, donc elle se tourna vers Stiles pour lui demander.

-Tu m'avais promis de me raconter par rapport à ce c'est passé hier.  
>-Oui, à moins que le loup poilu qui est à côté de moi veut le faire.<br>-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, répondit Derek, et vas-y je t'en prie comme tu adores parler.  
>-Très drôle...Bon je te préviens ça va être un peu long.<br>-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps, répondit Katherine.  
>-D'accord, il faut commencer par le début. Derek a rencontré une fille quand il était lycéen, elle s'appelait Kate Argent, elle a usé de ses charmes pour l'avoir dans ses filets, comme il était jeune il pensait qu'il pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. Alors il lui a dit que lui et sa famille étaient des loups garous. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Kate était une chasseuse de bête à poil. Un jour pendant qu'il était au lycée, elle et son père sont venus mettre le feu à sa maison. Une grande de partie de sa famille a périt dans l'incendie sauf Peter qui a survécu mais aussi Derek et sa sœur Laura. Enfin ce qu'il croyait. Puis Six ans plus tard il est revenu à Beacon Hill car sa sœur Laura y était revenue pour rendre visite à son oncle et pour affaire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la joindre. Comme je suis le fils d'un Shérif je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter la radio de mon père. J'avais entendu que deux personnes avaient retrouvé un corps enfin quand je dis un corps, plutôt la moitié d'un corps. Au début je croyais que c'était Derek l'assassin et je me suis trompé. C'était son Oncle ici présent en face de toi...<br>-Tu étais obligé lui raconter ça...  
>-Oui, enfin bref...J'en étais où...Kate a enlevé Derek et l'a torturé jusqu'à que Scott aille le libérer. Une fois qu'il a été libérer, on s'est tous retrouvés devant la maison qui avait cramé, puis il y eu des affrontements, Peter a égorgé Kate avec ses griffes puis Derek fit la même chose avec son Oncle il est devenu un Alpha.<br>-Mais pour Cora...  
>-Tu racontes la suite Derek car moi j'ai soif à force de parler.<br>-Ok, souffla-t-il. J'ai toujours pensé que Cora avait péri dans l'incendie. Deucalion, qui membre d'une meute d'Alpha, avait kidnappé Boyd et Erica, quand on les a retrouvé avec Scott, malheureusement Erica était morte mais à ma grande surprise Boyd n'était pas seul il était accompagné de ma petite sœur Cora...  
>-Ok, comment ça se fait que Kate est en vie?<br>-On peut devenir de plusieurs façons un loup garou soit par la morsure ou par un coup de griffes.  
>-Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama Cora. Sauf que Kate n'est pas qu'un loup garou mais elle est aussi un jaguar. Ce qu'on appelle un loup garou jaguar.<br>-Bah, mince alors, souffla Isaac.  
>-J'allais le dire..., fit Damon. On la tue comment?<br>-Comme nous je pense..., répondit Cora.  
>-Si on la décapite ça fonctionne aussi, grogna Derek. Je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille me défouler...<br>-Ne va pas trop loin grand frère et le mieux c'est qu'on reste ici. Kate ne sait pas qu'on est là, on ne craint rien ici.  
>-C'est vrai, répondit Stefan. Je vais à la chasse, à plus tard.<p>

Stefan alla dans la forêt pour s'abreuver de sang, il repéra un cerf, l'attrapa et commença à se nourrir. Il entendit un bruit au loin, il regarda les alentours. Il ne voyait rien, donc il finit de s'abreuver jusqu'à que la dernière goutte. Il entendit une branche craquer sous le poids d'une personne, il se releva et tomba nez à nez avec une femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il se demandait qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait sur sa propriété.

-C'est une propriété privée. Que faite vous chez moi?  
>-Je suis à la recherche de mon petit frère et ma petite sœur.<br>-Qui vous dit qu'ils sont ici?  
>-Je m'appelle Laura Hale.<br>Stefan se mit à réfléchir après l'annonce de son prénom et de son nom.  
>-Qui me dit que vous êtes bien leur sœur ? vous devriez être morte.<br>-Oui. Pour ça je peux remercier mon Oncle.  
>Il décida d'envoyer un message à Damon pour qu'il vienne avec Derek et Scott. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui arrivaient dans leurs directions.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe petit frère?  
>Derek qui n'avait pas vu la jeune femme car il était derrière Damon, il la vit enfin.<br>-Laura, murmura-t-il. Comment c'est possible? Enfin je te croyais...  
>-Morte. Oui, je l'étais jusqu'à que votre Bonnie face une ouverture. Alors j'en ai profité, d'ailleurs il faut que je la remercie. Bon tu viens faire un câlin à ta grande sœur ?<br>-Oui, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
>-Tu me présentes ?<br>-Voici Damon le grand frère de Stefan et Scott.  
>-Scott contente de te connaître, de ce que j'ai vu de l'autre côté, je peux dire que tu m'impressionnes. Peter est avec vous je suppose.<br>-Tu supposes bien...  
>-Chouette, j'ai un compte régler avec lui, répondit-elle mais en croisant le regard des frères Salvatore rajouta, je ne vais pas le tuer, même si il le mériterait vu qu'il m'a coupé en deux.<br>-Ce serait compréhensible, répondit Damon, moi je serais à votre place je le décapiterai.  
>-Damon la vengeance ne résout rien.<br>-Je vous présente Saint Stefan...Bon va à la maison.  
>-Je vous suis. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de mon Oncle. Ça va être jouissif, répondit-elle en riant.<p>

Ils prirent le chemin en direction du manoir.  
>Stiles, Lexie et Katherine discutaient sur les marches du hall d'entrée de la maison. Peter et Isaac étaient dehors en train de s'entraîner, il sentit soudain une odeur familière, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien, une odeur qui ne devrait pas sentir car cette personne était morte. Il vit Les frères Salvatore, son neveu et Scott arriver vers lui. Une jeune femme était derrière eux, il la reconnut aussi vite.<p>

-Laura. Ce n'est pas possible.  
>-Si la preuve je suis là, par contre je dois faire quelque chose, grogna t-elle.<br>-Quoi donc?  
>-Ceci...<br>Elle lui donna un coup de poing, le pauvre vola jusque qu'au pied de l'hyper actif.  
>-Je te donne juste ce coup de poing même si tu mériterais bien plus. La vengeance ne résout rien, on a eu la preuve avec toi. Mais un seul faux pas et je te tue compris.<br>L'oncle hocha à la tête positivement.  
>-Bien. Je crois que j'ai des personnes à remercier pour avoir prient soins de mon petit frère. Lexie de l'autre côté j'ai vu beaucoup choses, vous avez aidée Derek malgré son sale caractère et son aire grincheux.<br>-C'est un plaisir pour moi et puis j'aime bien quand il fait son grincheux.  
>-Moi aussi...Stiles aussi d'une certaine manière tu l'as aidé, tu es le seul humain de la meute mais d'une intelligence rare. Je trouve que vous faite une bonne équipe tous les deux. Je voudrai te parler plus tard si tu veux bien.<br>-D'accord, souffla Stiles.  
>-Le monde est petit, répondit Peter. Toutes ses émotions mon...<br>-Le coup que t'as donné Laura ne t'as pas coupé l'appétit, souffla Stiles. Qui veut m'aider?  
>-Moi je veux bien, répondit Katherine.<br>-Moi aussi, avant je voudrais voir ma petite soe...  
>Laura n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa petite sœur sortie en trombe de la maison pour lui sauter dans les bras.<br>-Je suis contente de te voir grande sœur.  
>-Moi aussi...On va faire à manger.<p>

Les deux sœurs Hale, Lexie, Katherine suivirent l'hyper actif dans la cuisine. Ce dernier regarda dans le frigo pour réfléchir à un plat. Il y avait des émincés de poulet et des légumes. J'ai trouvé se dit-il dans sa tête. Il sortit deux poêles, il commença sa préparation. Les filles mirent la table. Tout en finissant de cuir ses émincés de poulets avec de l'huile d'olive. Il réfléchissait à un plan pour détruire Kate. Il eut une idée lumineuse. Il courut dans le salon où se trouver Derek, Stefan, Scott et Damon, bien sûr il était tout essoufflé mais reprît son souffle aussi vite.

-J'ai trouvé un plan pour Kate.  
>-Lequel est-ce ?, demanda Derek.<br>-Scott tu appelles Chris, ordonna Stiles.  
>-Mais...<br>-Appel je te dis et tu lui dis de se ramener vite ici, puis il se tournait vers les deux frères Salvatore, vous pouvez appeler Bonnie s'il vous plaît.  
>-Je vais le faire toute de suite, répondit Damon.<br>-Bon je retourne à mes émincés de poulet moi, souffla-t-il.

Il arriva dans la cuisine, Lexie avait pris sa place le temps de son absence. Il reprit sa place, la cuisson des plats furent enfin fini, il les mit sur la table. Tout le monde s'installa, ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Stiles ne parlait pas. Il peaufinait son plan pour retrouver Kate. Son meilleur ami le connaissant bien, il voyait qu'il cogitait, il voulait qu'il lui dise son plan mais il savait que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'il devra attendre que Bonnie arrive. Le repas prit fin et Stiles alla à la véranda car il s'impatientait, il avait hâte que la sorcière pointe le bout de son nez. Cette dernière arriva en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies. Ils se saluèrent et furent rejoint par le reste de la troupe.

-Tu peux nous expliquer ?, demanda Scott.  
>-Voilà le plan auquel j'ai pensé...<p> 


End file.
